The Heist
by ReiraX
Summary: Gifted in the art of assassination, 18 year old Naruto from London is recruited to join the biggest American Mob operation against the Uchiha family. Tasked with the mission to kill a certain Uchiha and his wife, for the first time ever, this legendary assassin finds himself with an unexpected companion and ally. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES IN FUTURE!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 1: London's Calling!**

"GET DOWN! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Naruto shouted as he pointed the gun to the terrified customers. "I will blow every one of your god damn fucking heads off if even a single finger is lifted off the ground you got that?!"

The customers of the bank lay flat on the floor with their hands behind their heads.

"You! Fill the bag and don't try anything funny" Kiba said throwing the money sack towards the employee. "Well don't just stand there bitch!"

"You heard the man, fill the fucking bag!" Naruto continued. He turned around quickly when he heard a movement from one of the people on the floor. A dark haired man had knelt up onto his knees. "Do you have a fucking death wish, sir?!" Naruto pointed the gun to him." GET THE FUCK DOWN"

"You don't have to do this" Sasuke said putting his hands up slightly. This boy didn't look any older than he did. What was he doing robbing banks in a place like this? "Just put the gun down"

"You're a little too chatty for my liking you fucking asshole" Naruto walked over to him and poked the gun to his head. "You wanna play hero? Fun. I'll be the villain" the blonde smiled and had a crazy look in his eye. Kiba turned his head knowing the way he was talking only meant trouble.

"Oi! Focus on the job dick!"

"Fuck off. I'm playing heroes and villains with my new friend. So what you gonna do?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's you who's going to do something" the raven haired man exclaimed.

"My, my well aren't you fun"

Kiba watched as the woman almost finished filling the bag with cash. "Quicker! Fuck do you think we have all day?"

"I-I'm s-sorry… h-here" the woman handed Kiba the bag of cash as he snatched it from her hands. He hurried towards the exits tugging Naruto on the way. "Let's go"

"Oh I'm not going anywhere until this fucker gives me some fun"

"Seriously dude this again? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Even though Sasuke's heart was pounding more in a second than it naturally should, he didn't feel like he was scared of this man. Although he didn't doubt for a second this crazy fuck would pull that trigger if he said the wrong thing.

Naruto grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him up to his feet. Sasuke was taken by surprise at the strength of him. He didn't look so strong in physical build but he lifted him up without strain or struggle. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood" he said as he pressed him hard up against the marble wall. The raven was struggling to breath. Naruto punched him 3 times hard across the face. "In future, you might want to keep your mouth shut or you'll end up fucking dead"

"Fuck we need to go now!" Kiba panicked hearing sirens in the distance.

He sniggered at the raven man and threw him to floor as they both bolted out of the door. As soon as they were out of sight a couple of people got up from the floor and ran towards Sasuke.

"A-are you okay sir?"

"Um… yeah. It's nothing" he said wiping the blood from his nose.

"He's right you know, it's not your job to play hero… it'll only get you into trouble"

Sasuke knew they were talking sense. He was always so reckless these days that he'd find any excuse to get himself into trouble just so he can spite his father. Although getting shot by a man during a bank robbery wasn't exactly how he'd want to do that, but he had to admit that for the first time in years he felt some excitement, as dangerous as it was.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sora said driving at impeccable speed.

"Well this one decided to get involved with a civilian, again!" Kiba said pissed off as he pulled off his mask.

Naruto just snorted. He honestly couldn't give a fuck. It was exhilarating; the whole thing. And the best thing about it, being filthy rich. "Well what's the point if I can't have a bit of fun and excitement?!"

"You need to get laid dude" Kiba said teasing the blonde.

"Fuck off, I get plenty" Naruto couldn't help thinking that something was missing in his life. He needed more. More excitement, just…more. And something was about to happen which could change his life forever.

Sasuke walked into his apartment still holding a tissue over his bloody nose. It hadn't stopped bleeding since he left the bank. The police had shown up and he had given a quick statement but they let him leave because of the state he was in.

"Oh my god what happened to you?!" Sasuke's wife Sakura rushed over to him snatching the bloody tissue from his hand and slapping him across the face. "Do you know how worried I've been? Where have you been all fucking day!"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What have you done this time?" She said emotions swirling with both worry and anger. This was happening way too often. When her husband doesn't come home for long periods of time she's always worried he is getting into some sort of trouble. She didn't know what was wrong with him lately. They had been married for almost a year and things had been getting a lot worse. They haven't had the best of relationships but Sakura thought that once they got married things would change and be more stable.

"Why do you assume that it's my fault?" Sasuke said sulking over to the liquor cabinet.

"This has to stop, Sasuke… You haven't been to work in over a month, you disappear for hours on end and you don't even tell me where you're going"

Sasuke ignored her and drank straight from the whiskey bottle. "I'm going to bed".

Sakura watched as her husband slammed the bedroom door. She didn't know how much longer she could take of this.

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later**_

 **New York – July 2020**

Naruto sat on the edge of the balcony just looking down at the city. He felt no emotion anymore. No anger, no hate, no aggression. This city, this job it… changed him. These last few years he had barely spoke.

"Come down from there. We've got some talking to do" Tony was Naruto's boss. 3 years ago his crew were working a job in London looking for recruits for a new 'business deal' happening in New York. Tony found several young gangs but when he met Naruto, he knew he was special. He was wasted in London. All those petty little crimes, £1000 here, £500 there… he knew once he offered the blonde something a little more interesting, he could persuade him hook, line and sinker. Come to think of it, it was a lot easier to persuade him to come on board than he thought it would be.

Naruto nodded and followed his boss back into the hotel room. He was met by 5 other men who were very mob-looking. Naruto stared at them with blank faces, not fazed by them at all.

"Gentlemen, thank you for travelling from Tokyo at such short notice. I know you're very busy people" Tony said as he motioned the men to sit.

"Well aren't you a pretty boy, blondie" one of the men spoke up. The blonde just stared at him with a menacing and blank expression. "Is he mute or something?"

"He's just a man of few words, nothing to worry about" Tony said feeling slightly anxious.

"Its better this way. The last thing we need is some loud mouth kid acting all tough and mighty in front of the operation"

Naruto snickered. If this was 3 years ago, we would certainly fit that description.

Tony motioned for the blonde to sit. "Here's the thing Naruto. All these years we've trained you for this exact moment. This is possibly the biggest job we have ever worked on and we are coming to the last hurdle. You remember me telling you about the Uchihas right?"

Naruto nodded. The Uchihas were a high class eliete family who had a lot of power and influence in England and other countries of the world. They were one of the richest families for a lot of generations and their family name goes way back in history. He never met one in person though.

"You see the Uchihas are nothing but low life scum who don't deserve to live the life they do. They look down on people like me and you Naruto. For 5 years we have been working very hard to get close to the Uchihas. We have a lot of people who work for their companies who have been spying and working for us at the same time"

"What is your plan?" Naruto finally spoke up.

Before Tony could continue, one of the men sititng opposite cut in. "We're assassinating the entire family. Every single Uchiha; the main family, the branch family, their children, their wives, their husband, you name it. Every single last one of them will be gone."

"How many of the Uchihas exist?"

"Numbers aren't important. We've already handled the ones who live outside of England. Your job is to take care of those who are still there"

Naruto looked at him with zero expression. But inside his subconscious he was freaking out. He knew exactly where this was heading and he knew he was going to be one of the people to carry this mission out. "You don't have to agree to this, but if you don't I'm going to kill you right here and right now" Naruto didn't care. He endured intense training from experts in Japan. He killed countless people and felt no remorse, no mercy. Nothing fazed him anymore. Stories passed through organisations about how cold and brutal the blonde was. How much of a psycho he is.

Tony looked over to Naruto who hadn't responded to his threat.

"He'll do it." Tony stated confidently.

"Good, we'll be in touch"

The 5 men left the hotel room.

"Tony…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You're the only one who can lead this end of the mission"

"I will do any mission you assign me to. It's what you pay me for"

"I know you don't just do it for the money. Your urge to kill is something you don't mind feeding" Tony handed him a brown paper envelope. Its contents contained information on the remaining Uchihas that were still alive in which he was going to take care of.

"I have you on the main branch"

"The main branch?" he questioned as he pulled out some of the contents.

"The main branch of the Uchiha family. You know those who aren't cousins, who didn't marry in etc. The main family who are still alive are counted as 4"

"Only 4 huh?"

"Yeah. We've taken care of the res. There's just those left including others which we can't track down yet. Distant cousins, that kind of thing"

"What happens if you cant?"

Tony laughed. He knew Naruto was skilled in what he can do but he found it funny the lack of experience he still had in this organisation.

"Now, now my trusted friend, you need not worry your pretty little head about that"

Naruto glared. If there was one thing he absolutely hated was being called pretty.

"Don't glare at me, Naruto. I'm just kidding. If looks could kill!" he continued to laugh.

* * *

 **London – Present Day**

A knock on the door forced Sasuke to emerge from his bed. He looked at the clock and it read 12pm. He moaned and grunted at the annoying disturbance. He decided to ignore it as he turned over and went back to sleep. The knock got more persistent as the minutes went by and Sasuke eventually flew his blanket across the room in an angry rage, slammed his bedroom door open and stalked towards the front door. _Whoever the fuck this is better be ready to fucking die._ As he opened he immediately glared. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

The man was taken aback by the sudden rage of the Uchiha. "I-i…"

"Well spit it out! You were persistent enough to get me to answer so don't keep me fucking waiting"

He gulped and nodded apologetically. "I'm your fathers PA and I came to deliver a message"

Sasuke's face dropped. What the fuck did that bastard want? "A message? Haven't you people heard of email?" he shook his head noting that he could have avoided this human contact if that bastard just emailed.

"I'm sorry, it's his orders"

"Orders? He's still acting like he's some sort of king is he? What a fucking pathetic excuse for a man. You can tell my father if he wants to deliver a _message_ he can shove it up my ass in person so that I can shit it out again over his ugly fat fucking face!" with that he slammed the door. The man was shaken but was about to knock again when he heard the Uchiha's voice shout from beyond the closed door. " _AND IF YOU BANG ON MY DOOR AGAIN I'LL GAUGE YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT WITH MY GOLD PLATED FOUNTAIN PEN!"_

The man took an even bigger gulp. He hated working for the damn Uchiha's but the job paid well. He started thinking though that he maybe did not get paid enough to endure this sort of abuse. He took out his notepad and wrote what the message was on a piece and slid it under his door. At least he attempted to give him the message. It wasn't his fault the man didn't want to listen. He just hoped his boss didn't give him worse when he tells him he slammed the door in his face.

Sasuke picked up an empty whiskey bottle and attempted to drink the tiny droplets that rested in the bottom of the bottle. _Fuck._ He threw and smashed the bottle against the wall causing a photograph to fall off the shelf. He picked it up and looked at it threw angry and teary eyes. It was picture of himself and Sakura on his wedding day. He didn't love this girl, he didn't love any girl. He enjoyed the company of men. Even though he's never slept with a man he knew what he was attracted to. Sakura was the daughter of a wealthy family and good friends of the Uchiha's. She had been besotted with Sasuke for some time and their father's thought it was a great match to unify both families. Much to Sasuke's disapproval his father pushed him into it. He regretted it ever since. He had only had sex with Sakura a few times and every time was disgusting. He hated it. He hated how she treats him, ordering him around. Telling him how to live his life. 3 years ago he started to miss days off work here and there because of how depressed he got. Eventually he just never turned up again. He wanted more out of life, he wanted to feel alive. He knew this ever since he got a taste of it when he was held up against the throat by a hot bank robber who wanted to kill him. Oh how that thrilled him. He was such a sick bastard. He'll never forget that foul mouth and piercing blue eyes that stood out through the black balaclava. He laughed to himself as he remembered his thoughts from that moment. _There was no point wearing that mask with piercing eyes like that._

Just as he started to perk up his mood was immediately smashed by the sound of the front door closing. _Great_.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Sakura shouted seeing the smashed bottle stains on the wall and the floor. "You may want to live in a pig sty Sasuke, but I have standards. Clean it up"

"No."

"What did you say!"

"I fucking said, no! You're not in charge of me, you don't tell me what to do"

Sakura sighed. 3 years of this, none stop snapping, drinking and coming home to this. "What are you doing with your life Sasuke. You cut yourself off from your family, for what?"

"I'd rather die than be a part of that"

"Well like it or not, you are an UCHIHA. And even though they stopped your inheritance, you are at least still in the will"

"Excuse me?"

"You can still make amends if you want us to get a single penny off your father when and if he decides to _retire_ "

"You fucking bitch. Is that all you care about?"

"Well we can't live off my wage for much longer Sasuke, not if we are going to start a family"

"A… family?"

"Yes" she smiled.

"You better fucking not be-"

Sakura laughed at her husbands stupidity. "You fucking moron, do you think I am able to get pregnant out of thin air? We haven't had sex in over 2 years!"

"I know that, Jeeze. Doesn't mean you wouldn't go looking else where"

"You think I would do something like that?"

"I honestly couldn't give a shit. But if you do end up getting knocked up, I aint taking care of another fuckers brat"

"You are a fucking bastard, Sasuke. Listen, it's about time we move on from all this sulking and whining. I can accept you not going back to work with your father but we are 21 years old and 4 years into this marriage, its time we start trying for a baby.

"I'm not touching you" he walked over to Sakura and whispered drunkily in her ear, "I'll never fucking touch you again".

She was beyond angry. There was no way he was going to deny her of this, not after 4 years of being patient with this asshole.

"Why the fuck don't you find someone who loves you?"

"Sasuke… you love me…"

"I do not. I've told you time and time again, I'm fucking gay"

"That's disgusting, Sasuke"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not gay. You love me. Now stop being so god damn selfish, and get into that bedroom and make yourself useful for one"

"FUCK. YOU." He slammed the door to the bedroom and locked it. There was no way he was going to be baby raped by this fucking woman. Why was she so obsessed with him. He had tried everything to make himself as unattractive as possible to her and treat her like shit. He didn't want to hurt her he just wants her to move on to someone who gives a fuck, but she wont.

He took a shower and changed into the most colourful clothes he could find. Black jeans, and a bright orange and pink Armani shirt. He styled his hair in way he never did before. His bangs were combed back sexy and his hair was sticking up all fluffy like he'd just had sex, and he applied a heavy amount of eyeliner. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked hot even though he was dressed as though he was in a 70s rock and roll band. The makeup and style made him look unrecognisable as an Uchiha. He topped it off with shiny white shoes and a white leather jacket with studded shoulders. He was going to get laid tonight if his life depended on it.

Sakura dropped the pan she was cleaning straight onto the floor as she eyed what she thought was her Husband as he picked up his keys and wallet and headed for the door. "Don't wait up" he winked.

"Where the fuck are you going dressed like that? And what the fuck is on your face?" She said pointing to the perfectly applied eyeliner.

"It's called makeup darling, you should try it" he said as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 **New York – 12pm**

Naruto studied the photos of the men and women he had to kill. It was all well and good that there was only 1 of the branch family he had to take care of, but this bastard was married. At least he didn't have any kids. He was the same age as Naruto. The photo shows a typical Uchiha look. Perfectly combed black hair, pale skin, black eyes and a boring ass black suit. _Sigh_. He felt like this was going to be so boring.

He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed something. He started to look like he was a Japanese wannabe with the way he was dressed. A little bit of his childish self, started to creep back as he picked up his sword and started swinging it like a maniac. _This all feels like I have a starring role in kill bill or something. How bizzare my life has become_. He laughed to himself. He put down his sword and maintained his composure. _There's no room to be immature anymore, this was serious._ He hoped this was going to be as thrilling as it was promised, otherwise what was the point? The reason he took this job 3 years ago was for that exact reason. The blonde got ready to catch his 6 hour flight to London. He looked forward to visiting his home town. It had been a while.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES IN FUTURE!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 2: Operation Candyfloss**

 **London – 9pm**

Sasuke had been to a few bars which he hadn't been to before when he stumbled towards a one he was very much familiar with. _Eight Equals Three_. Haven't been here in a while he said as he eyed the neon sign. _Such a creative name._ He rolled his eyes. He walked through the neon lit hallway as he entered the bar. It wasn't as busy since it was a Tuesday Night and it was still quite early. He looked at the clock and it had gone 9pm. The night was still young. He hadn't met anyone that had taken his fancy, then again, this was the only gay club he'd set foot in tonight. Sasuke was terrible at this. He didn't know how to hit on someone so he sat at the bar and hoped for the best that someone would at least take pity on him. He chuckled, _dear lord I am so pathetic._

"I'll have a whiskey on the rocks please" he said politely to the bartender. He wasn't bad looking to be honest. Sasuke was wearing a pair of fake nerdy looking glasses that took up most of his face. He had won them from a girl who he was playing pool with in the previous bar. She was there with her husband but he made a swift exit when they offered him a threesome. He wasn't quite _there_ yet.

"Make that two" the man sitting next to him said.

Sasuke looked to his left to see a young man staring at him.

"This one's on me, handsome" the mysterious man continued.

Was he being hit on? Sasuke wasn't sure if it was just a man being polite. He was really such a fucking amateur. "Here you go" the bartender handed them both a drink.

"Thanks" the raven said as he took a sip.

The man took a seat next to him so that he was closer.

"Are you here alone?" he asked.

Sasuke turned to face him. He was mesmerised by his beauty. Those muscles were… huge. He wondered what else was huge.

"I'm not saying I aint flattered love, but I did only ask if you were here alone" the stranger said with a straight face pointing down at Sasuke's crotch. Yes, there it was. A massive fucking boner. The man had only said a few words to him and he was already poking his dick at him. _He's going to think I'm a right fucking loser_ , Sasuke thought as he covered it with a paper napkin.

"I-I'm sorry" he said nervously.

"No sweat. Like I said, I'm flattered".

There was an awkward silence. Sasuke was so nervous. There was a ridiculously hot man talking to him and he couldn't think of a single thing to say. He thought to himself that he will probably get bored soon and leave. He didn't want that, he wanted to talk to him. _Fucking say something you coward._

"Uhh… um"

The man didn't move his head but only moved his eyes in reaction to the raven's stuttering. _Either he is very shy or a first timer. This could be interesting._

"It's uh… been a while since I've talked to anyone, I'm sorry" Sasuke said looking defeated.

"You should have more confidence. You're fucking gorgeous, so act like it".

Gorgeous? Did this man really just call him gorgeous?

"T-thanks… I guess"

"How about we loosen you up a bit huh?" he motioned the bartender back over. "4 shots of tequila please, top shelf if you don't mind. We'll also have 2 martinis"

"Shaken not stirred?" Sasuke laughed. He then felt nervous when he heard no response from the man. _Shaken not stirred, fucking hell Sasuke who the fuck do you think you are, get it together moron._

Even though it was delayed, there was a subtle laugh that left the man who had finished paying the bartender. This made Sasuke blush.

He sat back onto the barstool and handed Sasuke a shot. "Okay then Mr. Bond, knock it back"

Sasuke took the shot in one, not fazing him at all. He happened to really love Tequila.

"Nice one, Mr. Bond" he winked as he took a shot of his own.

Sasuke smiled. This man was so confident, he wished he could be like him. To be honest he used to be. Until every single person in his life pulled him down. Now he just felt pathetic, just living to exist for no purpose. His thoughts began to run deep into more darkness. Thoughts of suicide filled his mind again, _what's the point?_ Without realising he was fidgeting with his wedding ring.

"Who's the lucky guy?" the man said, the fidgeting not going unnoticed.

"She, actually"

"Oh." _A married, curious, hm?_

"A dead marriage if you must know"

The man did not respond.

"What about you? Are you with anyone?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

The man shook his head. "There's never been anyone. I'm more of a lone wolf. Come and go as I please, ya know?"

"Sounds fun" he said, sounding a tad bit jealous. "Don't you get lonely?"

"I work a lot, there's no time to get lonely".

* * *

 **London – 2 hours ago**

After checking into his hotel, Naruto got straight onto business and decided there was no time like the present.

He met up with his London spy to request any updates on their target's movements.

"His wife, Sakura Uchiha is still vacant in the home, and is alone. Sasuke's whereabouts are still unknown"

"That's fine, she can go first. Please find the Uchiha as quickly as possible. Here, it's an updated picture of what he should look like"

The photo showed Sasuke looking quite run down, but still sensibly smart, with an expensive black suit and a pale expressionless face.

"For now though, please keep eyes out for anyone returning to the apartment. I don't want to take the Uchiha out just yet, I need more time"

"As you wish sir"

"Operation Candyfloss is a go"

He knew it was wrong, but for some reason Naruto wanted to prolong this mission. Something felt a little bit off about the whole thing. A few things didn't add up. Why was this whole operation going so smoothly. If so many Uchiha's have already been killed, then why isn't there any extra protection or security on this so called elite main branch family. It's just stupid. But he had to make a kill so that his boss knew he was at least doing his job still.

He put in his earpiece so that he could stay in contact with the spy. He was all dressed in black, including the wig. His eyes had black contacts in as ordered by his boss. " _Those piercing blue eyes will get you into trouble"_ he said. Fucking moron. He pulled up a neck scarf over his mouth so that the only thing exposed was his eyes and nose. The smell of subway, garbage and soil filled the air. Oh how he had missed London.

Arriving at the apartment Naruto scoped out the area. Still movements. Few passer-by's.

" _Area clear"_

Naruto moved towards the entrance. He was as quick as lightning.

"Floor?"

" _20\. Apartment 3b"_

Just as the lift chimed a hand stopped the door from closing. Naruto stood there with a blank expression, making no reaction or acknowledgment to the man standing next to him.

"Phew! That was a close one"

 _There are 3 more lifts to choose from, fucking moron._

"I have had the day from HELL" he said as he tried to get a reaction out of Naruto. "I mean, talk about slave driving I mean, can it be Friday yet, ah ha ha!"

Naruto's attention directed to the numbers on the lift that were going up through the floors. They opened at 5. _Thank fuck for that_. He thought as he expected the man to leave. But he didn't budge.

"Oh shit! Ah ha silly me, I've leaned against every button up to 20!"

Naruto turned his head towards the buttons that were lit. _What the fuck is he doing._ Then Naruto's instincts hit the roof. The smell of tobacco and lead filled his nostrils as he tripped the man over in one full swing of his left leg, knife to his throat as he pulled out the pistol that was vacant in the man's pocket. He could smell weapons and bullets from a mile off.

"Hey, hey easy now" he said nervously laughing.

"Who are you"

"I am simply a passenger in a lift-" he joked. But was interrupted by a sharp cutting pain on his neck where Naruto had half pierced him. "A-hhh fffuck!"

"Who, are you"

"Look buddy-" Naruto aimed the gun and fired it at the CCTV camera in the corner. And again at the light, making the small, tight space darken. He had no time to mess around.

"One… two… three"

"Hey, hey! Calm down I'm sorry…"

"Four… five… six" he said slowly moving his arm back down towards the man not breaking eye contact. The man was quivering below him.

"I-I'm a spy for the Akatsuki!"

 _Akatsuki?_ That was the organisation Naruto was in. What the fuck was he talking about?

"4 more seconds to explain yourself"

"Please, I won't kill you i-"

"Ten" he shot the man dead in the head. He spun the pistol around his fingers and placed it back into his jacket pocket. The elevator chimed reading the 10th floor. _This is ridiculous._ He exited the lift and proceeded at full speed up the fire escape stairs until he eventually reached the corridor of floor 20.

" _Everything alright chief"_

Well his trusted look out was fucking useless, he thought as he ripped out the ear piece, threw it into his mouth and swallowing hit after he chewed it.

He bent down and took a careful look through the key hole. _Locked._ Two pins, two seconds. He heard a tiny click. Swift movement of the door, 3 inches to slide through and closed.

The lights were out and the place was a mess. A light was coming from a room across the hall, bedroom perhaps.

He took one step forward and froze as he noticed street lights were beaming in. Open curtains, they were closed before.

His eyes focused outside moving around quickly without himself making any movement and he spotted 2 silhouettes on the rooftop. _Security? Perhaps there is protection after all_. He still wondered why the fuck his look-out spy had failed to notice 3 threats. What a drag. Naruto took a step back into the corner of the blind spot in the room, reached behind his back and pulled out his pistol. Two snipers perhaps. 2 seconds to pass the window. He looks up at the ceiling and noticed the apartment had pipes lining all the way around. He back flipped up to the ceiling, clinging onto the pipes. As he got above the window he played around with his shadow to provoke the spies. And just as Naruto thought, shots from a sniper were fired through the window. _Idiots._ He pulled himself against the ceiling and jumped down to the side of the bedroom door.

The woman should exit the room eventually after hearing the windows break. 1 minute and the door opened slowly. Pink hair shimmered as she whimpered.

"Oi" Naruto said as he made her scream and put her hands up. She had a table lamp in her hand.

"A-are you my security that my dad sent?! Is the assassin dead?"

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about" with that, he shot her in the chest. He spun the pistol as he grabbed a second one from his back pocket.

 _Now to deal with those assholes._

He moved to the bedroom where the light was still on, which the window gave a better view of the building across the street, and to his amusement was so wide open. They were quite close to each other, in fact, Naruto could probably jump it if he was feeling extra confident. He pulled off the bright pink nightgown that the woman was wearing and draped it around himself he backed up, hunched over and came into full view of the bedroom window. He heard a voice from a walkie-talkie coming from the bed.

" _Mrs. Uchiha, is everything alright?"_

"Hm" Naruto whispered in the highest and quietest voice he could.

" _Don't move. Do you see any intruder. Nod your head if you can"_

Naruto nodded his head and pointed. "First kitchen window, he's under it" he whispered into the walkie-talkie again. One advantage to having a girly sounding voice.

" _Stay in the bedroom Mrs. Uchiha, we'll handle this"_

 _Oh you do that my lovelies, you do that._ Naruto glanced out the window with full view of the spies concentrating on the window. With one swift movement he flings himself gracefully out of his gripping onto the piping that connects the two buildings. Before they knew it, Naruto was standing behind them.

"Do you see him?"

"No movement sir"

Naruto stood behind them still, one pistol behind each of their heads.

"Bang" he said with the straightest face.

* * *

 **London – Present –** _ **Bar, Eight Equals Three**_

"What line of work are you in?" Sasuke asked him, intrigued.

"Security. That's all you need to know" he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. "I'm sorry Mr. Bond, I have to take this, would you kindly excuse me?" he said standing up off his stool.

"S-sure" Sasuke responded watched as the man approached the back door.

* * *

"I hope you have a good fucking explanation for this"

" _Naruto! Come on, don't be like that"_

"It's a good fucking job I know what I'm doing"

" _I never doubted you!"_

"So what was this Tony, a test of my skill? Loyalty? What?"

" _Listen, I know you're upset but all that matters is that you get the job done"_

"Did you, or did you not purposely leave out the fact that I was expected to be there tonight!"

Naruto was beyond furious. Not that he doubted his skill. It was child's play. He felt insulted in fact.

" _Truth is blondie, I feel a bit embarrassed"_

Naruto stayed silent, waiting for an explanation.

" _Your spy, your ally, he was a traitor"_

"I worked that one out on my fucking own; that was obvious the minute he said all clear. Speaking of that, has Sasuke been spotted yet?"

" _Not yet, we believe him to be drunk somewhere down an ally or something" he laughed. "Don't worry, he's a bit of an alcoholic and a waster these days, he'll pose no threat. Practically harmless. You'll be the first to know of his whereabouts"_

Naruto wasn't blowing his own horn, but if that was the case then why was he put in charge of this particular man? Why aren't his skills being used to their advantage? If he was that easy to kill, why haven't they been able to do it themselves?

" _Why don't you take the night off ey? You really didn't have to begin work the minute you stepped into England you know"_

"I'm actually entertaining right now, so I'll have to go"

" _Play nice blondie!"_

Urgh, with that he hung up the phone. He didn't want to think of work tonight. He wanted to let loose before everything blows up. He had a lot of investigating to do, he might as well enjoy his last night of freedom.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the bar looking into the glass of his martini. He felt like smiling. It had been so long since he enjoyed company. He wondered if the man would invite him back to his place. It seemed like he was into Sasuke, he just needed to not fuck it up.

"Sorry about that, bosses, pain in the ass" he said as he took another shot of tequila.

"Yeah I know the feeling" he replied.

"You look down, Mr. Bond, something eating away at yah?" Naruto said, feeling more relaxed.

Before Sasuke could answer he watches as the man next to him was pulling at his own hair. _What is he doing…_ he pulled it so hard that it… came off!

"W-what…" he watched as bleach blonde locks was being ruffled by the man's fast hands. And all Sasuke could think was, wow. But not totally weird that he was wearing a wig. No, not at all. He didn't think?

Naruto looked to the side realising he probably freaked the poor guy out. He smiled for the first time that night. "Sorry. It was itchy"

"T-that's alright…" Sasuke said, still a bit confused.

"In any case I'm gonna do something else okay?"

Sasuke just watched as the man put his fingers into his eyes. He leaned forward gripping onto the bar to get a better look. Naruto pulled out his jet black contacts and threw them in the empty whiskey glass.

"Phew, much better. That was starting to get irritating"

 _Holy shit._ This man who he thought had jet black hair, and raven eyes like himself, turned out to be a stunning blonde with blue eyes, totally his type.

"Careful how much you stare, your little friend down there might return" he winked. Naruto was the kind of man that knew how fucking hot he was, and didn't care if he came across as vain. He owned the body he worked for, and the face he was gifted with. He encouraged every man to do the same.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke said, confidently. _Now's your chance to compliment him back._

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, nodding with a subtle smile.

"Why do wear a wig and contacts? Why hide such… beauty?"

"Oh… well, I wasn't expecting that"

"S-sorry was that too forward?! I didn't mean to-"

"Tis fine" the blonde laughed, "I don't like people tying me to my security job. As you can probably notice, I stand out a lot"

Sasuke laughed. That was very true. Compared to 2 minutes ago, beauty was just radiating off him. The light was reflecting like a mirror off his hair whilst his eyes sparkled like diamonds. And his dark tan skin stood out more.

"Hey, Mr. Bond?"

"Hm?"

"Fancy getting out of here?" he winked suggestively. "My hotel is just around the corner"

 _Holy fuck, holy shit, shit it's happening. Fuck yes. Say something… SASUKE!_

"Is that a no?"

 _FUCKING SPEAK YOU MORON_

"S-sure…"

Naruto eyed the raven. "Look, I don't want to pressure you. Please say no if you're not 100% you wanna go"

"No! I mean… yes… I do. I want to go" he laughed nervously.

Naruto smiled. "You're cute, Mr. Bond"

 _Sasuke Uchiha, is getting LAID TONIGHT!_

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 3: Diamond Eyes**

 **London 10:30pm**

"How did you let this happen?!" Sakura's father screamed angrily as he eyed the destruction before him.

"I'm sorry, I will find out who is responsible for this I can assure you" Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha looked at his phone and tried the number of his son again after the 11th time of trying. "I can't get in contact with Sasuke, I'll keep trying"

Fugaku knew exactly which organisation was behind this but he had no idea they were moving this quickly. He knew nothing about more assassinations happening regarding the Akatsuki. As far as he was concerned they were after his money. At least that's what he was told. Was there something bigger happening? He didn't know but he was going to everything in his power to find out.

 **The Beaumont Hotel, London**

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Naruto offered to a nervous looking Sasuke. "It doesn't have to be alcoholic"

"Anything is fine, thank you" Sasuke sat on the end of an enormous sized bed as he took a good look around the room. He was used to seeing luxury hotels from being an Uchiha in the business world, but for some reason he felt kind of out of place now that he didn't class himself as wealthy anymore.

Naruto handed Sasuke a glass of champagne. "It came complimentary so we might as well take advantage of it" he smiled taking a seat next to him.

The raven took a big gulp of his glass, almost downing it in one.

"Easy there tiger, I don't want you passing out on me so early" the blonde teased as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke felt sparks at the sudden contact.

"It's my first time…" Sasuke burst out unexpectedly causing the blonde to slightly choke on his drink.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who was looking to feel a little uncomfortable. This was a first for Naruto. The men he usually took back to his hotel were never this inexperienced or, fragile looking. The type he usually goes for are those who are more forceful, hard and just plain quick. Quick and easy thrills is how Naruto worked, considering he was always short on time, it suited him for a sexual fix. But this time he had a full night to play and as confident as he was, the blonde also felt a little nervous as to how to fill all that time.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Mr. Bond" Naruto continued winking at him, loving the nickname he had acquired to him.

Sasuke smiled at the kindness and patience he was giving him. He really did feel so pathetic at how inexperienced he seemed compared to the man in his company. Why did he choose to bring him back of all people. A man this beautiful could certainly have his pick. What makes him so attracted to Sasuke?

"I haven't even as much as… kissed a man" he said causing Naruto to blush slightly. He certainly wasn't used to all this much fluff. If it had been anyone else he would have kicked them out by now for wasting his time. Something felt different.

"Come here" the blonde motioned him to scoot further along the edge of the bed. The raven obliged. Naruto brought one hand to the man's heavily made up face and gently caressed it. He laced his fingers so that they slid around the back of his neck, leaving his thumb gently caressing his cheek. Leaning in, Naruto lightly nuzzled the raven's nose feeling a tingle rise up through his spine as he found himself being uncharacteristically gentle. He took in the scent of this man, and to be honest, it was exhilarating. He was even more gorgeous up close. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against Sasuke's causing the man to moan from the touch.

Sasuke felt the warmth of the lips which were pressing and moving against his own. He let out a breath through his nose which he wasn't aware he was holding, and relaxed through the kiss. The blonde's lips were plump and so… _soft._ He half expected them to be harsh and rough but it was the complete opposite. They intensified the friction as their mouths crashed together, a lot more forceful than in the beginning. The raven opened his heavy lids to catch a glimpse of the man attached to his face but was met with the glistening and lustful eyes of the blonde. Naruto smiled at the sudden intenseness that was radiating through the raven's eyes. The sudden change in flush.

The blonde pulled back, hand still on the back of Sasuke's neck, looking for confirmation that it was at least to his new friends' satisfaction. It was his first kiss after all.

Sasuke stared at the diamond eyes which was full of comfort and lust. Something in his gut was swirling around and his mind was playing deja vu. At a closer look, he swears he has felt this feeling somewhere before.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" The blonde teased after receiving no response.

"It was… perfect" the raven replied instantly, touching his lips with his fingers. He smiled feeling slightly embarrassed. But without even thinking he pushed the blonde back onto bed, lying on top of him, taking him by surprise.

"My, my, Mr. Bond, aren't you full of surprises" Naruto said with a straight face but with lust in his eyes. This felt all so strange. He was feeling all kinds of emotions that he never thought he was able to feel. It was dangerous. He never let himself get this much off guard, but he had to admit, he fucking loved it. Their intimate moment was interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from Sasuke's jacket pocket, which was hanging on the chair near the bed. Naruto noticed whoever was calling this man, was being very persistent.

"You should get that, it's gone off a good few times now, could be important".

Sasuke looked at the blonde in the eyes, not being able to hide his sadness and annoyance. He knew it was most probably Sakura calling him to ask him where he was and what he was doing. He didn't want to think about her, or anything else but this moment.

"Are you… really _that_ unhappy?"

"I'm a closet gay who is married to a fucking annoying ass woman who only likes me for my looks and for my money, what the fuck do you think?" he said feeling pissed off as he got up from on top of the blonde.

Before Sasuke could say and do anything else he found himself pinned up against the wall by an expressionless blonde.

"W-what are you-"

"Speak to me like that again and ill have your tongue for breakfast" Naruto promised.

In that moment he felt the tight grip around his neck. That familiar feeling was getting stronger. He looked into the eyes of the blonde who was tightening his grip on him and that was it. The look in those striking blue eyes!

"I-it's you!" Sasuke screeched through a breathless struggle. The blonde let him go, feeling rather confused.

"Me?"

Sasuke knew he'd seen those eyes before. He didn't recognise them when they kissed because they were so full of lust and calmness. But the minute he grabbed him by the throat, that look in his eyes, the feel of his grip and the bite of his word; how could he forget? The man, 3 years ago. That day that changed his life. The motivation to be more brave, harsh and dangerous. The man he wondered why he felt such spark from in such a dangerous position. The robber from the bank. He touched the bridge of his nose where there was a slight, tiny scar which can only be seen if you focus up close to, where he broke his nose from the three solid punches he received from this man that day which he tried to talk sense into him, feeling the memory flooding back.

Naruto searched the raven's eyes for an explanation. He was starting to feel a little uneasy.

"I'm sorry… I thought I recognised you, but I didn't"

"How can you be so sure" the blonde replied.

"It was a heat of the moment thing. I guess you made my life flash before my eyes or… something I don't know" the raven laughed nervously. He didn't know whether it was best to ask him if it was actually him, even though he was positive it was. He would never forget those eyes, the way his partner called him _blondie._ And that foul mouth that turned him on. The thought of that mouth made his cock hard as he remembered that day he got home. The way he came in the shower just thinking about him. It was the best orgasm he was ever able to give himself, and how he craved the touch of him. He found it hard to believe, that this very man was standing in the same hotel room as him, potentially to fuck him.

Naruto darted his eyes down the raven's crotch. Was he getting a hard on from his threat? He started laughing uncontrollably. The way this man was making him feel, it was as if he was 18 again. Looking around every corner for a new thrill. He… missed the feeling. He walked over to Sasuke and stroked the now redness of his neck with the tip of his index finger, tickling the sensitive pale skin in the process.

"Forgive me Mr. Bond. I am known to have a very bad temper"

 _Don't I fucking know it._ The raven smiled.

"It won't happen again, I can assure you."

"It's me who is sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You've been nothing but nice to me"

"Enough of the heavy" he said as placed the same finger to his lips. Naruto walked over to the bed and lay suggestively on it causing the raven to laugh at this display. Naruto was suddenly feeling ridiculously playful.

Sasuke put all of his questions to the back of his mind and decided to leave that until later. For now, he wanted to enjoy his night. He walked over to the chair where his jacket lay and took out his phone. Without even checking who the calls and texts where from, he turned off his phone and he did it as he looked into those menacing but lustful blue eyes. Naruto arched a brow at the raven's sudden confidence as he couldn't help but notice a change.

"No more disturbances" the raven said as he threw his phone back onto the chair, proceeding to climb back on top of the eager blonde.

"Please precede Mr. Bond"

* * *

 **Uchiha Mansion**

Mr. Uchiha was speaking on the phone to one of his clients trying to get to the bottom of the assassination of his daughter-in-law. Unable to get in contact with his son, he was started to get a very bad feeling about this whole thing.

"I want my son found, and I want answers now! How difficult is it to find him, he looks just like you!"

" _Father I can assure you I am doing everything I can to find him"_

"Search every bar, every club, every god damn liquor store until you find him!"

" _As you wish"_

His eldest son Itachi was similar to Sasuke in many ways but there was one thing that stood them apart was their loyalty to their family. Ever since Sasuke was young he was always way too curious about things that shouldn't concern him. He thought having him marry would help stable him especially with a strong woman like Sakura. He didn't know where he went wrong with him or why he was the way he was. Alcohol consumed him and he lost all control over him. He let it go on for far too long but he only hoped he'd let it all out of his system but he left it too late.

"Why is it so hard to track down an Uchiha…" he asked feeling defeated.

* * *

 **The Beaumont Hotel, London**

After 30 minutes of intense making out and groping, Naruto was eager to speed things up. They had switched positions with the blonde now on top taking the lead. He wanted this man's first time to be exhilarating. He certainly didn't want him leaving here unsatisfied as that certainly wasn't his style.

He undid the pink Armani shirt button by button, licking his collarbone suggestively. He kissed the pale bare chest as his torso became more exposed through every loose button. Sasuke lay appreciatively feeling thrilled and excited at the intimacy. When he got down to the last button, his head was now hovering over Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke proceeded to pull the now open shirt off from underneath him so that his top half was fully exposed.

Naruto took a moment to appreciate that. _Hot._ Was the only word he could conjure up in his head in that moment as his fingers ran roughly through the outline of his pelvic bone up around his unexpected tight as fuck abs.

"What the hell are you doing hiding a fucking body like that?" the blonde snapped out as he proceeded to pull the man's jeans down, exposing a tiny bit of raven coloured hair. He didn't imagine he had this underneath that loose clothing and thin looking physique rather than the toned, tight and fucking god damn perfect looking-

-His thoughts were interrupted by what he saw next. The raven's trousers were now pulled down to his ankles exposing his rather _large_ aching hard cock.

"Where you _expecting_ to get lucky tonight, Mr. Bond?" he said noticing the lack of underwear.

"Not expecting, promising" he responded, shocking himself with his new found confidence.

This was different to any man he had. He quite enjoyed taking his time. Grabbing the exposed cock with one hand he used his other to stroke the inside of his leg, tickling the now sensitive skin. He wondered if his wife ever sucked his cock the way he was about to. Thinking about it, she probably wouldn't be able to give this beauty what it deserves, no woman could. Naruto licked the tip earning an appreciative moan from the raven. He swirled his tongue around as his other hand reached for his balls. He took half of it deep into his mouth, starting off gently and slowly. Naruto had phenomenal gag reflexes so the size of his cock wasn't much of an issue, but he could feel the difference from the smaller one's he's had in the past. Usually, he disliked giving a blowjob but this time, he was having the time of his fucking life giving this bad boy the pleasure of its lifetime, it deserved it he thought, feeling sorry for the raven having this go to waste on a woman who definitely was not taking care of it. So much thought for a dick, he made himself chuckle causing a vibration down the now fully deep throated penis. He picked up the pace and tightened the friction using his hand and his talented mouth.

Naruto heard the raven start to moan and relax more as his breathing picked up heavier and shorter. He felt the man's hips start to thrust and fuck his mouth as he ached for release. He sucked harder and moaned as he reached down his own pants to pump his own aching erection as this was turning him on so fucking much. He moaned more as to egg the raven on to cum as much as he pleased as he felt the man shake in ecstasy, thrusting hard into his mouth and moaned louder than the blonde expected him too. Hot cum filled his mouth as Naruto smiled at the orgasm he was sharing with the raven, cumming hard in his own pants. He tasted… good. Swallowing every drop of what was emptied inside him, he panted as he licked the tip one last time as more droplets emptied out of the raven. He looked up at him lying heavy lidded, still panting and sweating like mad.

Sasuke felt like he was in heaven. He'd had orgasms before but never like this. _Holy shit… that was…"_ Fucking amazing" he accidentally finished his thoughts out loud causing him to blush at the now smiling blonde hovering over him. He smiled back appreciatively.

"You're very welcome" he said kissing him, not caring that the raven had no choice as to taste himself. "I have to admit, no one has made me cum whilst I gave head before" Sasuke looked down at the blondes still clothed crotch noticing a wet patch that was formed. He felt good knowing he could also turn someone on, even if he wasn't doing much. "You're the fucking hottest piece of ass I've ever seen" feeling impatient as ever. He wanted to turn him around and fuck him fast and hard. But he knew he had a bit of preparing to go, considering it was the man's first time.

He slowed his thoughts down and stood up walking towards a bag he had laid on the floor.

"What are you doing?" the raven asked curiously.

Naruto didn't respond but proceeded to pull out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He waved them up in front of him as he walked back to the bed. "I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt at first" he said, not wanting the raven to have too much of high expectations after that mind blowing orgasm he just gave him.

"I know… but, I'm ready"

Naruto looked down at himself, not liking how he was still fully clothed. And before he could say or do anything the raven had sat up, noticing his observation and lifted up the shirt over his head. Naruto smiled, feeling glad that the man was not a total imbecile. He sat there letting him take his time to undress him.

Sasuke ran his fingers down curiously. His first time… It was actually happening. And it was with someone so fucking hot. This is everything he has ever wanted, and more. This particular man who he never stopped thinking about. He felt the blonde grip onto his shoulders as to say _hurry up and rip my fucking pants off_. Although that's what he'd imagine him to say, he thought with a smile.

Pants off. Boxers off. They were now both fully exposed. Naruto could see Sasuke taking a very good long look at his hard cock, knowing how dangerous it was to fill his ego. He was enjoying every damn second of this.

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want you to fuck me, hard" Sasuke said, almost pleading. This poor man has been deprived of so many deserved desires. Suddenly the feeling of possessiveness came over him, and the word _mine_ came to his mind. Seriously? At a time like this? He shook it off and cast a reassuring smile towards the raven.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry" he lay him down, proceeding to lather two fingers with cherry flavoured lube. He put his fingers suggestively to the raven's lips, watching as he took a taste lightly with his tongue, playfully. He pulled them away and circled his fingers around his entrance.

"Have you ever masturbated like this?" he asked the raven, wondering if he had experimented or felt what it was like inside there.

"You mean as in…?"

"Have you ever stuck anything up your ass and had an orgasm" Naruto continued, blunt as ever.

Sasuke blushed. He wouldn't even know what to do to masturbate like that. "N-no.."

"That's okay, I was just curious. It will feel weird at first but, I'm going to prepare you okay?"

Sasuke nodded, gripping onto the bed sheets not knowing what to expect. He was so fucking nervous.

"Relax." Naruto said as one of his fingers entered his tight anus. He started to finger him slowly, only putting half of his finger in as he penetrated it in and out.

Sasuke relaxed eventually at the feeling. It felt strange and, full. The blonde had now entered a second finger, stretching open his entrance a little more causing the raven to moan slightly.

"This okay?"

Sasuke just nodded, not being able to speak with concentrating on relaxing.

Naruto fucked his ass with his fingers faster and a little harder as he felt the man relax and enjoy the touch.

"Y-yes. Fffuck. T-that's-"

"Good?" Naruto smiled, finishing his sentence.

"Mhm. Need… more"

Naruto removed his fingers causing Sasuke to open his eyes in confusion. The blonde leaned upwards and kissed him, at the same time reaching back for the lube. He broke the kiss now leaving eye contact as he squeezed some and lathered it all over his cock. _This was it._ Sasuke thought as he mentally prepared himself.

"Holy shit, fuck me hard"

Naruto smiled at the man's enthusiasm. "As you wish, Mr. Bond". Without further hesitation he carefully opened a condom, rolling it down his penis as he watched the raven eye his movements. Sending a wink towards him he then placed the tip of his cock at his entrance, using his hands to lift up his ass. He penetrated slowly pushing two inches of it inside. Sasuke gripped the bed sheets as he felt a stinging and stretching sensation. "It'll pass." he said has he proceeded to push another inch of his cock inside. Sasuke was tight but he felt so fucking good. So pure… so innocent… all of that was about to be destroyed.

It was the weirdest feeling. He felt like he needed to shit but… in a good way? He was relaxing and the feeling was getting better to the point he felt pleasure rather than pain. The blonde picked up the pace and was moaning to Sasuke's excitement. The sound of this hard man's moans was… soft and delicate, almost… fucking cute. Not that he dared call him that! He found himself moaning in time with his lover, feeling him getting rougher.

Naruto tested the waters a bit. He could feel him loosening up and he wasn't rejecting him thrusting a bit harder. Something felt different. It didn't feel like he was mindlessly fucking this man, he felt… emotions. Is this what they call _making love?_ Whatever it was, he wanted fucking more of it.

"Harder. HARDER" Sasuke shouted and the blonde did not disappoint. They got into a hard and steady rhythm, sweat was dripped off the both of them as ecstasy filled the room. Naruto felt close to cumming but didn't want to finish until he had fully satisfied his first-timer. With that he slowed down and altered the position, all for a good cause.

Sasuke didn't know what Naruto was trying to do but before he could question it, a spark of electricity ran through his spine.

"AH-Aaahhh- What the fu- mmmh!" Naruto smiled. His cock brushed off the raven's prostate and was sending him into complete ecstasy.

"There we go" the blonde responded preceding the get faster, hitting the same spot over and over again.

The raven was gripping the sheets so tight he looked like he was about to tear them apart. Naruto slid his hands and laced his fingers, entwining them with Sasuke's. He held both of his hands above the ravens head gripped them tight as well as him. He whispered over his lips as he fucked his prostate harder and harder. "Welcome to the dark side" he said as he kissed the man more passionately than he has ever kissed anyone before. The blonde's body weight was rubbing against his cock and the double friction of pleasure was almost unbearable.

Harder and faster they both moaned in unison as Naruto came incredibly hard inside of him, at the same time Sasuke came at the pleasure of the orgasm he felt inside his ass. He'd never felt anything like it. Time moved slowly, electricity filled his body and his heart felt like it was going to melt. He watched his beauty of a man tense on top of him and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He felt things he'd never felt before. And he wasn't talking about the orgasm.

Naruto collapsed beside the raven, attempting to catch his breath. His chest felt… heavy. He'd never had sex like this before, he didn't understand what was different. He sat up and stared at the raven who was still panting. The man's makeup didn't look so perfect anymore as it had caked and smudged but he still looked fucking perfect. He gently moved a strand of hair which was vacant over his lover's face and tucked it behind his ear. There was a moment there until Naruto sealed with a simple yet, passionate peck of a kiss.

"Simply, perfect" Naruto stated, not caring that he was beginning to let his guard down.

Sasuke stared into this man's eyes. He felt, amazing. This felt so right. He never wanted this night to end. God damnit, those fucking, perfect, diamond eyes.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 4: Change of Plan**

 **The Beaumont Hotel, London – Midnight**

A strange aura filled the room as Naruto lay wide awake next to a sleeping raven. There were times in the past 3 years that he would spend a lot of time in solitude, training his mind and body, becoming the skillful assassin he is today. This night though, he felt himself slip for the first time in those 3 years; the man he used to be. He wasn't claiming to be anything of a better man before this, but… he used to have a conscience. The petty crimes, the desire for riches and wealth overcame him and he spiralled down a road where he knew he would never come back from. Before this, he never went as far as to kill anyone.

Naruto sat up and looked at his hands. A tear fell down his cheek. He felt emotions which he didn't think he was capable of feeling anymore. The regret he used to feel, why was it all coming back now? Was it because of him? The blonde asked himself as he looked down at the raven. The man had fallen asleep five minutes after they had sex. He wondered what kind of man he was, if he was as messed up as him. Naruto glanced at the floor where their clothes were all bundled in a mess on the floor. He saw a wallet hanging out of one of the back pockets of the raven's trousers. Part of his curious instincts told him to look. It would have an ID inside… and he thought it would be nice to put a real name to that gorgeous face.

The sound of a buzzing startled the blonde out of his thoughts. He looked around the room feeling dazed which was incredibly out of character for him. He shook his head and smiled a little. _What has that bastard done to me_? He remembered that the raven had turned his phone off so that meant…

"SHIT!" he scuffled quickly to find his phone. There was only one person who would call so late.

"Fuck, where is it?" he shifted the pile of clothes which was mixed in with Sasuke's to find it there.

"H-hello?"

" _Ace?"_ the voice on the other end seemed startled at the uncharacteristic stutter, " _Everything alright?"_

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

" _You sound… distracted"_

Naruto cleared his throat "Not at all, what is it?"

" _Death of a one Sakura Uchiha is conformed. I called to say good work"_

"Any news on the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha?"

" _Shouldn't that be me asking you that question?"_

"Yes, sir"

" _Meet the rest of the London team in 10 minutes at the Marble Ach Underground"_

He threw his phone back onto the floor. Something really didn't feel right about this whole mission. Naruto started to dress as he relayed the facts to himself. The assassination of the Uchiha's is crucial to the Akatsuki Organisation. They have been sworn enemies for many generations. It was only natural for them to plot against each other. But it didn't make sense because it was all way too easy.

"Are you leaving?"

Naruto turned to the sudden sound coming from the bed. He walked over and bent down beside the bed, facing a still lying raven.

"I have business to take care of. You'll have to leave" Naruto said as he stood back up to finish dressing.

"You want me to leave?" Sasuke said feeling disappointed. He really liked this man, and he wanted it to me more than just a one night stand.

Naruto turned to face him. This man made his heart flutter, even if he had eyeliner running down his face. He chuckled.

"W-what's funny?" Sasuke asked wondering if he had missed something.

"I… had a good time. It was exactly what I needed. Thank you"

Was he really kicking him out of his hotel room at 1am? As if it was some kind of service?

"Is that all this was, a good time?"

"I thought we were clear on what this was"

Even though this was his first time with a man, as much as he planned to only have a one night stand, he never planned to like the guy. He felt a connection, a spark. Something that is rare to find. He thought it meant so much more than a good time.

"Listen… I'm not in the position to promise you anything. I'm not a saint, but I don't make promises I know I cannot keep. I'm sorry if my intensions weren't clear"

He felt bad knowing that this probably meant more to the raven than it did him. At least that's what he was telling himself. Naruto knew that it was dangerous to have any distractions during an important mission. But he couldn't help it, _just look at that face._

"I'm such an idiot" Sasuke exclaimed as he stood up from the bed and started to gather his clothes.

"Why do you say such a thing?"

"Look at you. And look at me. Of course I'm not going to see you again. I don't know if you do this as a regular thing but I guess I should've expected as much"

"Hey that's not why-"

"-You could've had anyone in that bar so, why me?"

Naruto sighed and then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Don't let me keep you" the raven snapped as he gathered his belongings and headed for the door. Just as he opened it he looked back the blonde.

"It's better this way. I'm no good for you, Mr. Bond"

"How do you know that it's not me who is not good for you?"

Naruto looked at the expression on his face. He was so serious and all of the nervousness had disappeared from the night before. He didn't know much about this man, where he was from or what his name was.

Even though the raven knew the nature of this man's past, he wasn't exactly partner material himself. He would want them to accept him too. There's nothing he wouldn't do to give up this feeling of loneliness and solitude. But he would also not give it up for just anyone. Nor would he beg for someone to want him. He knew what that was like on the receiving end.

"Thank you for tonight, it was the best night I've ever had" he smiled at the blonde, not wanting to be the victim anymore.

"At least tell me your-"Sasuke had closed the door before Naruto got the chance to finish.

"-name…" he sighed.

Naruto was left staring at the door. A sudden feeling of surrounded him. What was so special about his man that he made him feel this way? He sat on the edge of the bed. This is why he didn't let himself have free time. It made him think, his mind wanders into places he had no time to be in. He was starting to think the last 3 years have been for nothing. Was this karma?

 **Mayfair - London, 1am**

Sasuke exited the hotel. The night had got colder and it was quiet on the streets. He took a slow walk down the road where it was getting louder as he approached the bars that were still open. It was only 1am; he shouldn't have to stop having fun just because some fucking messed up blonde had better places to be. He entered a bar called revolution and intended to enjoy what was left of his night.

 **Marble Arch Underground - London**

"Did you run into trouble?" Kiba asked as he was leaning against the wall.

"Why do you ask that?"

"It's not like you to be late" Shino spoke bluntly.

"And it's not like you to ask fucking questions" Naruto snapped out, not in the mood to be interrogated.

"Let's just get on with it yeah?" Kiba pulled out his phone and smashed it on the floor, scraping the remains with his foot.

"What are you doing?" Naruto snapped out, knowing that was the only means of contact to their boss.

"Phase one, destroy the line" Shino said with a serious face, also smashing his phone onto the ground.

"You do know they have other ways to contact you. Are you rebelling or something?" the blonde asked demanding an explanation. Kiba walked over to the blonde and put his hands around his ass. He stood there with a straight face, not hesitating. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out Naruto's phone and placed it in his hand.

"I've known you for a long time Naruto, and we've done some pretty stupid fucking things in the past, but this has to be the most stupid idea we have ever had"

Naruto smiled, he let go of the phone in his hand, pulled out a pistol and shot it. The gun echoed through the underground subway.

"Are you fucking stupid, Naruto?! We're in a public underground -"Naruto put his hand over Kiba's mouth. Something changed tonight. He felt as though he was 18 again. His childish instincts were taking over his newly composed self. This wasn't who he was. He wasn't a killer by nature and he wasn't happy with the reputation he has made for himself. The stories they told about him, how brutal he can be how cold and heartless he was when he killed. Little did they know, he died inside by every kill he made. He lost a part of his soul each time he pulled that trigger. But that was the last time. The last time he pulled the trigger for them.

"Train's aren't running at this time Kiba, come on, we'll go back to my hotel"

 **Bar Seven - Mayfair**

Sasuke sat at the bar, the past few hours playing in his head. He really believed in fate. And after all this time, those eyes, that man who had made such an impact on himself all those years ago, he refused to believe that it wasn't fate that brought him to this part of town this very night. Out of all of the people in the world, he didn't put it down to chance. But there was nothing more he could do. He wasn't interested in seeing him again. The blonde never exchanged numbers, or names of that matter. He never gave them the chance to. He tried to put it to the back of his mind.

"I'll have another shot of tequila please" he requested the bartender. But he didn't respond.

"Hello? Are you listening?" what was his problem? He thought as the bartender ignored him.

"Mr Sasuke Uchiha?"

He turned his head at formal use of his name. Sasuke was more recognisable now that he'd washed the smudged makeup off his face using one of the bar's toilets. His hair was combed out to its natural state, no longer messily ruffled.

He found himself being dragged out of the club, and into a limo. The man removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth, allowing him to speak.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"You're a difficult man to track down, Sasuke" the man sitting opposite him spoke up.

"Father…"

"It's been a while Sasuke. What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, noting the very messy brightly coloured clothes and white leather jacket.

"What do you want?"

"I have some bad news for you"

"Again, couldn't you have just emailed?" he asked feeling annoyed at the unwanted contact of his father and his people.

"It's about your wife, Sakura"

"Oh god… she's asked you to talk me into it hasn't she"

"Talk you into what?" Fugaku asked confused.

"She wants a baby and I won't give her one. So I wouldn't waste your fucking time trying to convince me because you may have forced me to marry her there is no way in hell I am-"

"Sasuke! Stop talking. That's not what this is about"

"Then what?"

"She's been murdered".

Sasuke looked at the seriousness of his face. Was this a joke? How the hell was she murdered, she's someone who can handle herself. She had no enemies, no one who would want to kill her. Sasuke may not have loved the girl, but he didn't want any harm to come of her. She was as influenced by her family as he used to be. He knew she was just living her life the way her father wanted but he wasn't going to do that anymore.

"How…"

"Assassinated, we believe"

"Assassinated? Why? She had no enemies"

"We have a photo of the guy entering the building just before it happened"

"Let me see it"

"Sasuke…"

"Just because we weren't happy doesn't mean I don't fucking care, let me see it"

He handed him the photo. It showed a man dressed in black with a scarf covering the bottom half of his face. His eyes were black and his hair was also black. The man was moving at some speed so the image was blurred slightly.

"We believe he works for the Akatsuki. An assassin known around the world as, Ace"

"Ace?"

"Not a real name of course, but he acquired that after people noticed they only used him as their trump card, their ace. He's among the elite, known for his brutal kills"

"What business does he have with Sakura?"

"We don't know. All that we know is this man doesn't kill for the sake of killing, he obeys orders"

"And this Akatsuki is the same Akatsuki that has been against the Uchiha's since…"

"Since as far as we can remember. It started out as a family feud; we were related at one point in time, a family known as the Nakamura family. The only guy who still carries that name publicly is a guy called Tony. Tony Makamura. He's American but his heritage comes from Japan, just like our family."

"How were we related?"

"It was a long time ago but a member of the Uchiha and a member of Makamura, married. They went on to have many children who carried on the Uchiha name rather than Makamura. Many of them moved to England, and thus is why our family now grows with English blood. You get the picture"

"That doesn't explain why they would assassinate Sakura. She's neither a blood Uchiha or Makamura; she's a Haruno who just simply married one. She isn't even entitled to any of the fortune. Not that she needed it; her family is wealthy too…"

 **Beaumont Hotel – 1:30am**

Naruto entered his hotel room with Kiba and Shino. He was still yet to get an explanation from the two of them regarding the whole phone smashing thing. He went the mini bar and poured 3 martinis. Whilst he was pouring the drinks, his mind couldn't help but wander back to the raven. He was genuinely worried that he had really hurt him, or done some lasting damage to the man's mind. He was always such a straight to the point kind of guy; he never led anyone to believe something that was not. Perhaps it was a bad idea to sleep with him, knowing the nature of his situation. The man was a virgin, and trapped in a marriage to a woman he obviously didn't love. He was obviously fighting a lot of inner demons and battles, and Naruto felt he had made his situation a whole lot worse.

"What the hell happened here?" Kiba said eying up tangled sheets on the bed and the vacant lube bottle casually lying on the floor. "Or do I even want to know?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. He missed this. When they were both recruited 3 years ago, they only worked together through training, and then they were split. The only time they got to speak or interact was like this, when they shared a mission. And even then it was always strictly, business.

"We are being double-crossed" Kiba blurted out, sighing. He slouched on the edge of the bed then instantly shot up. "Urgh, what the-" He picked up what looked like a used condom. "That's disgusting!" He said as he threw it at Naruto.

"Well don't fucking throw it, Jesus Christ" he laughed as he picked it up and threw it in the trash. He laughed. Naruto admitted that was pretty fucking disgusting.

"I'm just going to sit on the chair over there… or did you fuck someone on there too?"

"Kiba don't be so dramatic"

Shino signed. Not enjoying the obvious missed banter between the two. "Listen I hate to pull your dicks out of each other but can we get to the point?"

"I had a feeling something was off" Naruto continued. "Nothing seems to add up, nothing regarding this mission has us fitting in anywhere. Why are we doing all the dirty work?"

Naruto, Kiba and Shino, including all of the other young assassins that were recruited 3 years ago were all promised the same thing. Fortune and unlimited security. Meaning if they complete the tasks that the organisation set them, they will be rewarded with the fortune they seek and had their word that they would be free to do as they please without trouble following them.

"You would think, an organisation as powerful as this, would have their own people who were skilled enough to do the job" Naruto continued, "It's just strange how they use _newcomers_ for a mission that is apparently one of their biggest"

"It's not strange, it's exactly how it seems" Shino replied. "It's simple. Whatever their goal is, it's going to have major consequences for those who are involved or at least those who deal and cause it hands on. For a job this dangerous, they obviously wouldn't want to risk losing their best men, or trusted allies"

"So we are…"

"Bait. We are bait"

"Fucking assholes" Kiba said, punching the arm of the chair. "We're not getting any money, are we?"

"I'm guessing we are the ones who are going to take the fall for it, after they get what they want" Naruto said feeling a little overwhelmed. Did he really waste 3 years of his life, for this?

"Look, it's not as if we could have known. We were young, stupid. But it's not too late" Shino tried to reassure the two men who were now looking defeated.

"I've already killed…"

"Wait what?" Kiba said surprised he had already begun his end of the operation. "We weren't meant to start until tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Naruto asked feeling rather confused. His boss did nothing to stop the fact he got on the job the minute he stepped of the plane. In fact, his trusted _spy_ whom he was working with was instructed to come along too. What was going on?

"Don't tell me you killed Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No, I killed his wife…" sudden regret and remorse overpowered him as he sank onto the edge of the bed. "The people I've killed in the past, the people they've had me kill… they were all criminals, people who wronged the Akatsuki. Please tell me I haven't just killed a random innocent woman…"

"It's done, there's nothing you can do about it now" Shino said downing his martini.

"But if they plan on pinning these incidents on us, who's to say I'm not already done for?"

"What if we are wrong about all of this?" Kiba explained. "What if we turn against them and we walk straight into our own trap?"

"Listen, all of this procrastinating and what if's isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to find facts, find out what the fuck is going on before we start to jump to conclusions. I am pretty certain that there are things Tony hasn't told us, and that we are not doing this job for the reward we think we are getting. We just need to know exactly what to expect" Shino was always the most logical thinker. There were times in the past where Kiba and Naruto had been so reckless in their antics that he had got them out of trouble countless times.

"You're right" Naruto said. "We need a clear head"

"Where does he think we are tonight?" Kiba asked.

"From now until 12pm tomorrow, or today if you want to be specific, we are expected to be together, conversing and combining our plans for our assassinations"

"So… we have until then to come up with a plan"

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment. He felt so emotionally drained. What the fuck had become of his life.

"I'm sorry sir, you cannot be in here, this is a crime scene" and officer stopped him before he got a foot in the door.

"I live here; the woman was my… wife"

"I'm sorry for your loss sir, but we really can't let you in there. Evidence purposed"

"Can I not at least get a change of clothes?"

"Sorry sir, I can't-"

"-can't let me in alright..." Sasuke sighed. He looked down at himself and he looked like an absolute mess. He smelled of alcohol and… god only knows what else. He walked towards the lift, planning to just check into a hotel when he checked his back pocket. He felt money there but when he pulled it out, there wasn't much left. Then he remembered how much he spent on alcohol tonight. He checked his other pockets and he couldn't believe it. _Where the fuck is my wallet?_ He checked his jacket pocket and any other compartment. He sighed.

"This just isn't my day"

He had nowhere else to go. Everyone he was ever close to, he had burned bridges with a long time ago. Although, there may be one place he could try… but that meant swallowing his pride, and flushing away all the dignity he had left, if any. But what other choice did he have?

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 5: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **The Beaumont Hotel, London – 2:30am**

An hour had passed since Naruto, Kiba and Shino decided to back down from the operation. They knew it was going to be dangerous, the Akatsuki isn't a group of people you want to betray or double-cross. This wasn't an amateur mission, and it was going to take careful planning, screaming and shouting telling people to put their hands on their heads wasn't going to cut it. They had to apply everything they have learned over the past 3 years together, if they were even going to stand a chance to get out of this.

"Do you think we still need to kill anyone?" Kiba asked, not liking the sound of going down for murder.

"Well, either way if we don't kill someone, they're obviously going to raise eyebrows. We are assassins after all" Naruto replied. He never really said that out loud to himself. _Assassins._ How ridiculous this all sounded now that he was talking about it.

"It's my entire fault" Naruto continued.

Shino and Kiba looked at him confused.

"It was my idea to take this stupid offer all those years ago and now look at us. No better off than we were back then"

"Naruto… we were young, stupid and… greedy. The thought of a badass organisation recruiting the best of the best was enough to fill our ego and that, makes it all of our faults" Shino explained. "Besides, we still need a plan, so enough of this wallowing because we are running out of time"

"Heh… sorry Shino" Naruto felt the weakest he ever felt tonight. He glanced over his shoulder still sitting on the edge of his bed and smiled. He wished he never let that man leave today, perhaps that could've been his escape. He shuffled his feet over the soft carpet and felt something hit that back of his heel. He leaned down and looked underneath the bed, reaching his hand under.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Kiba said throwing a cushion off his head.

"There's something under here"

"Are you hiding your lover there?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the blonde pulled out what looked like a wallet. _It's his._ He remembered seeing it lying on the floor earlier tonight when he thought about looking in it to see who the raven was. He opened it up slowly, not knowing why he was feeling nervous. Before he could see what was in it there was a subtle knock at the door. All three of them jumped up out of their seat.

"Who is that?!" Kiba whispered.

"I don't know Kiba I can't see through fucking doors" he whispered back.

"It's your hotel room. Did you order room service?"

"No I didn't order anything!"

"Well someone is outside our door!"

"Gosh Kiba, aren't you smart"

Shino grabbed them both by the ear. "Just go fucking answer it and stop squabbling"

Naruto and Kiba both looked at each other, not used to hearing such words exit this man's mouth.

"It could be anyone…" Naruto felt paranoid. What if the Akatsuki have found out about them pulling out already? Not that they had any way of finding out yet. There was another knock at the door but this time it lasted longer but slower. Naruto felt like it was too much of a sloppy knock to be someone who was angry, or dangerous.

"Since when were you scared of anyone, oh so mighty assassin. Maybe it's room service…" Kiba exclaimed.

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah you're right" Naruto had enough of this. He patted his back pocket noting the gun he still had vacant. "Stand back" he reached slowly for the door handle, leaving Kiba and Shino with their hands on their weapons. The blonde slowly pulled down the handle and with one swift motion the door swung open. Naruto wore his blank expression not to reveal the fact he was shitting his pants.

His own, fake black eyes met those of a sparkling raven pair of their own. His black hair ran straight over his face and his pale complexion and lost expression. _Uchiha._ Naruto grabbed him by the throat and dragged him into the room, slamming the door shut with his foot.

"H-hey!" Sasuke hit the ground hard, met by two more pairs of feet in his eyesight. He looked up to see two other met, pointing guns at his head. "Don't shoot; I'm not here to cause trouble"

"Sasuke Uchiha". Naruto tied his hands around his head, and gagged him with a wash cloth. Pulling the chair out, he placed him roughly onto it, tying him up.

 _What the fuck is he doing?!_ Sasuke thought as he struggled to speak.

"Stop struggling, you aint getting out anytime soon" Naruto said bluntly.

"There's no good asking questions to someone you've just gagged" Shino explained.

What was Sasuke Uchiha doing here? Had he found out about the assassination and taken matters into his own hands. He looked very familiar. Then again, all Uchiha's look alike.

"Perhaps he could prove useful"

Another hour passed and the 3 men had been throwing back ideas to pull a plan together. They decided that no matter how much they thought about it, there was no way they were going to get away with leaving the mission without disappearing. Sasuke sat there, still tied up, not believing the things that were coming out of these men's mouth. Assassination of the Uchiha family, the Akatsuki… These men were a part of the assassinations of his family. Just like his father explained. But, the blonde… even with that wig and contacts in, he could only think of that glowing hair and those sparkling eyes. What was his role in all of this?

"It's bizarre. Your assassination target finds you before you find him" Shino teased.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _I'm his target? But how is that possible?_ The raven couldn't understand. He spent an evening of passion and mind-blowing sex with this _assassin,_ there is no way he could be a target. If he was then, why didn't he just kill him in the bar? Why did he let me leave the hotel if his mission was to kill him?

Naruto looked over to the raven. There was something about him that he couldn't quite work out. What was it?!

"We need to slip by without being noticed" Naruto suggested.

"Or…" Kiba had an interesting thought, "Perhaps we do need to get noticed"

"What do you mean? Get caught?"

"What I mean Naruto, is that once they catch wind that we have betrayed them, they will be expecting us to be in hiding, pulling all of our usual tricks. Hiding in the shadows like the assassins they know us to be"

Shino nodded his head, knowing where the idea was going. "He's right. It's as simple as wearing a disguise, as silly as it sounds"

"Yeah exactly! They won't be looking for people who stand out in the crowd" Kiba continued. "There's that festival on at Mayfair today right?"

"That's perfect" Naruto replied. "Everyone will be dressed up, colourful with face paint. We can easily blend in"

"Where are we going to get these clothes and face make up from? All we pack is black. And I don't know about you two, but I don't particularly wear make-up…" Kiba chuckled.

Naruto looked over to the wallet on the bed. "I think I know just the person. Although I'm not 100% sure he will help us" the blonde said as he picked it up. Sasuke looked at the item he was holding. His wallet. But he was speaking as if he was a completely different person to who was sitting in this chair. Then a lightbulb popped up into his head. The way he was dressed, the way he addressed himself and the clothes he was wearing and the makeup. It was totally different to the idea of what he looked like without it all. No wonder he didn't recognise him. He has no idea he fucked the man he was supposed to kill. This was bad… Sasuke worried that this could get ugly, fast. There was one thing that was bothering him, though. He was wearing the same clothes as what he was when they were together. How come he hasn't noticed?

"Who is it?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I met a man tonight… he was nicely dressed, face make up and such. We kind of made a connection, I actually liked him" Naruto explained. Sasuke sat still, listening to every word the blonde was saying.

Naruto continued. "He was the sweetest, most gorgeous man I've ever met"

"That's nice and all Naruto, but what makes you think he'll help us?"

"I'm not sure he will. I kinda… fucked it up. I don't even know his name"

Shino sighed. "If that's the case then why did you suggest him?"

Naruto held up the wallet in the air, Sasuke's eyes following. If he opened that he will find out that the man he was describing was himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"This is his. Most likely there will be an ID inside. We'll be able to find him no problem with a name"

Kiba and Shino nodded, watching as looked through it. Sasuke was sweating feeling incredibly nervous.

Naruto pulled out a driving licence but was interrupted by the raven who had started struggling and trying to speak.

"Hey! Quiet over there!" Naruto snapped out. "I wont hesitate to shoot you if you don't shut the fuck up"

He continued to look at the drivers licence. He frowned and his eyes darted quickly over the contents. He nervously and quickly began to pull out credit cards and various ID cards displaying the same name which he had just read on the licence. He looked over to the man who was tied to the chair with wide eyes, like a rabbit in headlights.

"What is it Naruto, something wrong?" Kiba asked, worried by his panicking look.

"No no no no… this can't be right" He scratched his head and blankly looked at the photo. "There must be some kind of mistake"

"What is it?" Shino asked as he walked over to the blonde. "Is there no ID or something?"

"No… It says… it's fucking his" he said looking over to Sasuke.

"How can that be?"

"Well fucking look! It's got his picture and his name on it!"

"Wait, calm down. You did throw him on the floor when he arrived. He must have dropped it" Shino explained, trying to reason with him.

"No you… don't understand" Naruto was pacing at this point. "I found this wallet _before_ Sasuke arrived. I saw it whilst I was lying next to the man, it was on the floor, and I recognise it". He looked over to Sasuke and ripped off his gag. The man was breathing heavily from lack of oxygyn and… fear.

Naruto ripped off his wig, pulling at his natural hair causing him to wince in pain. He looked the raven up and down. "Those clothes… I knew there was something"

"Naruto… is your name?" the Uchiha spoke up. The blonde snapped back and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare speak my name, Uchiha"

"I'm sorry…"

Naruto walked back and sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "It can't be him… no it can't be him!"

Kiba walked over to Sasuke, confused at the current situation. Naruto wasn't talking sense so he figured he would get the Uchiha to talk. "How did your wallet end up in this hotel before you even arrived?"

"I've been here before…" Sasuke said looking at a distressed Naruto. "We spent the night together. I left just after midnight"

"You fucking bastard" Naruto spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me you were a fucking Uchiha?"

"What difference would that of made?"

"Every fucking difference you idiot! I wouldn't of-" Naruto couldn't comprehend what was happening. He fucked the man he was supposed to kill, his heart became infatuated with him instantly, he made a connection but the worst part was… he killed his fucking wife.

"I'm not proud of who I am…" Sasuke continued, tears running down his cheek. "I don't want to be an Uchiha; I don't want to play any part of that family"

"So all of this wasn't a counterplan to get at your assassin?"

"I knew nothing about any assassinations until my wife was killed a few hours ago. I have only just found out. They wouldn't let me back into my apartment and the only place I thought to go to was… back here"

"You're a wealthy Uchiha. How come you didn't stay with your family?" Shino asked, not bothering about sensitivities.

"I cut all ties with them. It's a long and boring story. I would've checked into a hotel or something but…"

"But what?!" Naruto snapped out.

"I misplaced my wallet"

Naruto looked up at him. To be honest it wasn't so much of a big deal if he hadn't already killed his wife. How could he ever look at him the same knowing that?

"I'm a very skilled and precise assassin. I know my target inside and out, and can recognise them in any way shape or form…" Naruto explained.

Sasuke stayed quiet and looked to the floor.

"But I didn't notice for one moment, that you were Sasuke Uchiha, the man I was sent here to kill"

"It wasn't my intention to fool you. I honestly just wanted to have a good night without being… an Uchiha. I wouldn't expect you to understand" Sasuke said feeling sad. "I am depressed, my life is a mess. I was in a fucked up marriage to a woman who was clearly murdered because of me. I cut all ties with my family, because I despise them with a passion. I drink too much… I have nothing. So I couldn't care less if you kill me, in fact, I'll make it easier for you. I won't even struggle"

"Ace… what do we do?" Kiba asked Naruto as he looked defeated on the edge of the bed.

"Ace?" Sasuke perked up at the familiar name.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who had spoken yet another one of his names.

"You're… Ace?" Sasuke asked again.

The blonde stood up, not acting surprised that he recognised that name more than he did his own. "What of it" he snapped out not happy that Kiba was using that name.

"You killed my wife"

Kiba and Shino both looked up in unison. Naruto following.

"You killed my wife and then fucked me afterwards"

"Sasuke i…"

"How could you be that unremorseful? To inflict pain and then seek pleasure immediately afterwards… there's something seriously wrong with you"

Naruto grabbed him by the throat, not happy with his sudden judgements. "You know absolutely nothing about me! You think just because we fucked, it gives you the right to speak to me like that? I'm gonna tell you what's gonna happen. You're going to fucking die here, then you can go live happily ever after with your loving wife in your _dead_ ass marriage"

"Naruto that's enough" Shino said as Naruto tightened his grip on the raven.

"I-know a lot more than, you think" he said, coughing between words. "Go on then, fucking kill me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Should we stop it?" Kiba asked, not wanting to get involved in a messy murder.

He pulled out his gun and held it firmly to his head. They stood there for around 2 minutes before he lowered the gun, "I can't. I can't do it" he wept.

Shino pulled the gun out of his hand. "Naruto… you're thinking too much" he said as he pulled the man to sit down. "Put your feelings aside for now, we are running out of time"

"I can help you" Sasuke blurted out.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Kiba shouted not happy about the current situation. "Why would you want to help someone who unremorsefully killed your wife" Kiba was angry. He knew nothing about Naruto, about what he felt. He knew the man was beating himself up for killing her, but there was no way Naruto was going to admit that.

"I saw it in his eyes" Sasuke continued. "I can see it through those awful black contacts"

Naruto laughed, forgetting that he literally undressed his face in front of this man at the bar.

"Let me help you"

Kiba and Shino looked over to Naruto for a response, but the blonde gave none.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Sasuke asked, trying to get some kind of response out of him. "If I'm honest, I was quite looking forward to playing a fun game of Heroes and Villians"

Naruto's eyes widened as he finished taking out his contacts. His watery blue eyes met sparkling black orbs as he searched his eyes for answers.

"What did you just say?" the blonde asked as he walked back over to the Uchiha.

"You heard me" he smiled. "I'm not leaving until you give me some fun"

"I hate to break up this fun little party but seriously, we need to get organised. We are seriously running out of time"

"Sasuke is… real good at make up"

"Can you get us costumes?"

"It'll be difficult this time of night, ill need some time" Sasuke replied

"You'll be dead, if you even consider-"

"-Kiba!" Naruto interrupted. "It's okay, we can trust him"

Kiba and Shino begun working out a plan to get them out of the country. They figured it would be risky to stay in England and an even bigger risk to return to America. The only other place they had citizenship was Japan. It was risky but it was the only place they could get to at such short notice. There was only one problem though, they didn't have the money to make the travel.

Whilst Kiba and Shino were conversing, Naruto walked over to the chair where Sasuke was still tied up. He gently caressed his cheek where it had glowed red against the pale cold skin, from where he had slapped him.

"This is becoming a habit. I'm sorry" the blonde said as he began to untie the raven. "I'm sorry for everything… for your wife… treating you the way I did…"

"It's alright" he smiled. "I'm not sure I can forgive you for killing my wife in cold blood… but everything else…"

"If I could undo everything, I would. To be honest I would undo the last 10 years" he laughed.

"I can relate to that"

Sasuke stretched his arms, feeling the ache from being tied up for so long.

"I'm glad you came back though" Naruto smiled. "I never wanted you to leave, not really"

The raven smiled, feeling happy that he felt this way. There was something about him that he was always drawn to. Perhaps it was those eyes, or the cheeky way he spoke. He was, such a manly man who he believed had a sensitive side just bursting to come out. He wanted to see that. But the thought of him killing his wife was getting in the way. How can he ever forgive something like that.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 6: Father's Acceptance**

 **Mayfair, London – 7:00am**

Sasuke waited for the costume shop to open. He had been waiting for a while now. The sign read a 7:30am opening time but he had hoped to catch the staff arriving before that. He leaned against the shop wall watching as groups of people were setting up for the day's parade which was happening today. He had never seen so many people on the street this early before. It was certainly a good day to slip past without being seen. Sasuke looked up to the sky thinking about what was going to happen. He was helping three men who were classed as his enemy, to escape the country without a trace. Would they let him come with them? The thought of disappearing and starting a new life somewhere other than here was something he was definitely not opposed to. Another thing dawned on him though. He was going to have to watch the blonde disappear knowing he was never going to see him again. Could he really do that?

Sasuke looked at his phone which had buzzed in his pocket to reveal a text message from his father asking to meet. Before he could reply, his father was calling him.

"Don't you wait for a response before getting impatient?" Sasuke said, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

" _There's no time for your to be a sarcastic bastard right now Sasuke. Where are you?"_

"It's taken you this long to ask me where I am? Even though you knew I couldn't get back into my apartment?" Sasuke didn't want to stand there and listen to his father pretending to care about him. Where was he when he needed him all these years? What makes this situation any different?

" _It's not safe for you to be out on your own"_

"Look, I can take care of myself, just. I've managed without you so far"

" _You know there's an assassin out for you right? You're going to end up dead if you keep acting so reckless"_

Sasuke knew more than his father did at this point. Even know he knew his assassin was no longer going to kill him, he also knew that since their organisation have probably found out about those three betraying them, there might be someone knew on the job. But still, he didn't want any help from those he used to call _family._

" _At least give me a chance to explain"_

" _Explain?"_

" _Don't come to the offices, it's not safe there. I will text you the location to meet me in 15 minutes"_

" _But dad-"_

" _No buts Sasuke! Be there!"_

This was all so crazy. What had he gotten himself into? He honestly had no interest in what his family had got themselves into either. Not after the way they treat him over the years. Sasuke looked around, still no sign of staff opening up the store, so he figured he would see what his father had to say. Looking at the text he noticed he was just around the corner from where his dad wanted to meet. Apparently he had information on what was going on. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage in order to help Naruto. He just hoped that this wasn't going to blow up in his face.

* * *

 **Beaumont Hotel – 8:00am**

"According to the website, the store opens at 7:30am, giving Sasuke plenty of time to get us what we need"

Kiba was pacing in the room. He was getting agitated with concerns, paranoia and lack of sleep. He kept thinking that this was just far too easy. Why would Sasuke, son of the main branch family, want to help the very people who killed his wife and assassinated most of his relatives over the past few years? Especially to help the very people who have been in alliance with their sworn enemy. He looked over to the blonde who was preparing their bags so that they could leave quickly.

"I don't want to make things difficult Naruto but… how do you know we can trust Sasuke?"

"Kiba… I have no idea if we can trust him or not. All I know is that we honestly don't have a lot of options here"

"I know but-"

"Listen, we either go out without a plan blindfolded or take a risk with the possibility we will make it. It'll be like the good old days yeah? Just think of it as a simple bank robbery. Straight through the crowd, done"

Kiba knew Naruto was talking sense, but it didn't help him feel uneasy at the fact Sasuke could be out there right now turning them into the Uchihas. But he was also right at the fact they didn't really have any other choice but to take a chance at this point.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba and Shino were beginning to get impatient.

"Naruto, in 4 hours we have to be at the rendezvous point for the final step. It doesn't take this long to buy a bunch of fucking costumes"

They were interrupted by a small knock on the door. All three of them stared at it, not wanting to answer.

" _Its Sasuke"_ the raven said on the other side of the door.

"He sounds, worried" Shino whispered.

"What if he's not alone?" Kiba grabbed the gun which lay comfortably in his back pocket whilst he watched Naruto walk towards the door.

"Honestly guys when did we turn into such fucking pussies, we are trained killers for Christ sake" the blonde swung the door open, startling Sasuke as he dropped the bags he was holding.

"Sasuke? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said as he picked up the bags. "What took you so long, we were worried you had left" Naruto noticed the man looked uncomfortable. "Tell me what's wrong"

Sasuke looked into those bright blue eyes he grew to love, wondering how on earth he could read him so easily. "My father… he knows about you all"

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke took the bags off Naruto and entered the hotel room. He took out 4 very colourful costumes and handed one to each of the guys. The blonde closed the door behind him and eyes watched as Sasuke slumped onto the edge of the bed, pulling off a black backpack he didn't have when he left the hotel earlier.

Kiba finally lowered his gun, still with a bad feeling that he couldn't trust this man. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"What's in the backpack?"

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier**

Sasuke took a quick walk past Grosvenor Square. There were many people on the streets, heading to the festival point. He seemed to be the only one walking in the opposite direction through the groups of people, which was making him very anxious as it made him stand out and feel paranoid. Sasuke kept thinking if he should just turn back but for some reason his body wasn't allowing him to. After 5 minutes of walking, he arrived at the Mount Street Gardens, where his father had instructed him to meet. It was a very public memorial place, so he was a little bit caught off guard, as to why it was such an open meeting spot considering the circumstances. Although the place was quite blocked off from the open street, it was surrounded by buildings and greenery. He approached the middle where a palm-looking tree was placed, with benches surrounding it in a circle, taking a seat and sighing. There was the odd couple walking through, mostly in a hurry with a few people scattered on their own sitting down. Taking a look at his watch, he was worrying that this was taking too long.

"Sasuke?"

A tall dark man approached him from behind and he stood up abruptly, having jumped at the sudden sound of his name.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No father, its fine" Sasuke looked at his father's face. Something was different about it. Usually he wore the same bore, frowning expression, lacking empathy and warmth. But this time, he looked worried and concerned which is a very unusual trait for an Uchiha like his father. He stood there not saying a word, which again was very much out of character.

"This is not like you. What is going on?" Sasuke said, trying to keep his distance.

"I can't do this"

"Can't do… what? Sasuke looked at his father, now mirroring the same expressions. "Are you going to tell me what's fucking going on?"

"They know you're working with the assassins. They want me to bring you to them to give them information but… I can't do it. Not to my own son"

"Wait, how did you-"

"-it doesn't matter how or why at this point just listen to me carefully okay? Take this money and disappear, otherwise they're going to kill you. Leave the country, don't look back"

"Father…"

"I'm serious. Here, take it. Your passport is there too" He said as he handed Sasuke a black backpack.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I know I've been a terrible father. I'm greedy, relentless and I should've just been happy with the fortune we had, but no. Me being me needed more than that. Forcing you to marry just to join the Uchiha and Haruno Empire was selfish of me and I'm sorry"

Sasuke was shaking. His father in the history of knowing him has he ever shown this much compassion towards his family. He has to admit he hasn't made it easy for him but he was just so angry at him for such a long time.

"I accept you, Sasuke"

"You… accept me?"

Fugaku shuffled in his spot, feeling slightly embarrassed at the unfamiliar feelings he was showing towards his son. He knew this is what he had to do to make things right. This was the only thing he can do to at least put things right with Sasuke, even if he did end up getting killed for it.

"Whatever company you choose to keep, female, um… male… it's not my business to judge. All I want is for you to be happy"

"Even after everything you've put me through?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I was wrong"

Sasuke smiled. The only thing he ever wanted was to make his own choices and be happy, with the support of his family. It was hard enough growing up in such an elite and well-known historic family. The pressure alone to be successful was ridiculous, not to mention the fact there was only few of them left. Sasuke never questioned the sudden drop of numbers and rise of Uchiha deaths in the past 10 years, he never took an interest. To think that this whole assassination business was something much bigger, he wished he took more notice then maybe he could help Naruto more.

"Listen Sasuke, I'm serious about this. You need to disappear"

"Father what about you? Mother… Itachi"

"You don't have to worry about them; I'll take care of it. Their target is you at the moment. The guy who was supposed to assassinate you, has bailed apparently"

"Wait… how do you know that?"

"I just do. You have to go"

"I don't want to be on my own, father"

Sasuke's father closed the gap between them and brought them into a hug. He hadn't hugged his son since the raven was 8 years old. "Listen to me Sasuke. You're a talented, handsome young man who has his whole life ahead of him. You'll meet someone, friends, you won't be alone. At first it'll seem like you are, but just rebuild your life and give yourself a chance. It's the least I can do for everything I've done" He pulled away from the hug, shoving the backpack onto Sasuke's shoulders, just like he used to do when he sent him off to school when he was a kid. He smiled at the raven before walking away quickly in the opposite direction. Was that a goodbye? Was that the last time he was going to see his father? Sasuke hesitated to watch his father leave, so he began walking back to the costume shop, hoping he hadn't fucked everything up.

* * *

 **Beaumont Hotel – 8:00am – Present**

"So your father…"

"My father was supposed to give me up to the Akatsuki. They know we are in contact"

Kiba shot up in panic. "WHAT! How the fuck do they know this already?!"

"Spies" Shino added. "There are spies everywhere looking for Sasuke"

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and looked at him in the eyes with a menacing stare, as if trying to read his mind. Sasuke blushed at the close contact as their noses brushed lightly sending a tingle down his spine. "N-Naruto… you don't have to do that, I'll tell you anything"

The blonde pulled back, not breaking eye contact from the raven. Sasuke got a sinking feeling that he didn't fully trust him after all. Not that he could blame them. "They must be suspicious by now. If they know we are in contact they will be expecting me to call as soon as I've assassinated Sasuke"

"Actually…" the Raven spoke up, "They know you've backed out"

"How the fuck do they know?! We've been in this damn hotel room all night and the rendezvous meet-up isn't until midday!" Kiba was pacing, this wasn't good. "Something isn't fucking right. The only damn people who know who we are and what we are doing are the 4 fucking people in this DAMN ROOM!"

"Kiba calm down!" Naruto shouted back.

"Fucking Uchiha is the only bastard to have left!"

Kiba, Shino and Naruto all turned to face Sasuke, now feeling even more suspicious. Naruto didn't want to admit it but it did only make sense that Sasuke was the only person who could've told someone about them rebelling. Even if their boss couldn't get through to their now smashed up phones, there is no way they could piece together the fact that all 3 of them had pulled out of the operation, working with their assassination target and trying to flee the country, all because of the phone line being dead. What other explanation was there?

Sasuke was sweating and feeling rather uncomfortable, three menacing stares from three trained and dangerous assassins was not a situation he wanted to be in. "Please… I haven't told anyone anything I swear"

Naruto sighed, not wanting to believe the fact it was possible he could've been naïve and trust this man. "You didn't answer my question earlier" Naruto said as he snatched the backpack from the floor. "You didn't have this before you left"

Kiba pointed a gun at the Uchiha, not taking any chances of him attempting anything.

"I can explain that, if you'd let me"

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto snapped. This was all going horribly wrong, it was all such a mess. He unzipped the backpack which revealed a stash of £50 notes and a white plastic zip lock back, containing a passport. "What the fuck…" Naruto flicked the bundled £50 through his fingers as Kiba and Shino watched with wide eyes.

"What are you doing with a bag full of money?" Shino asked calmly.

"I know!" Kiba interrupted, not giving the Uchiha room to reply on his own. The brown-haired hot head snatched the backpack from Naruto's grasp and pulled out the Passport. "He was going to walk us straight into a trap, and flee the fucking country!"

"No that's not what that is!" Sasuke tried to plea, knowing how bad this looked. He was getting upset at the fact no one was letting him explain a damn thing.

"Then what is that all about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked now feeling hurt and defeated.

"If you please just let me explain" the raven was now in tears, feeling defeated also. This was all too much. He was never going to see his family again, and the only 'friend' he felt he had made in the world, didn't trust him.

"Why the fuck should we-!"

"-KIBA!" Naruto interrupted. "Shut the fuck up alright! Let the man explain himself"

Kiba huffed away into the bathroom before slamming the door, "Fine. You can deal with him. I'm taking a shower"

Shino sat down on the chair, Naruto following, waiting for Sasuke to talk.

"Like I said, my father knows we are in contact. He called me whilst I was waiting for the costume shop to open"

"What did he say?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"He was asking where I was and that I wasn't safe. He asked me to meet him at a place which was just around the corner. He didn't know I came from this hotel or that I was local. It was just coincidence that he wanted to meet there"

Naruto and Shino looked at each other feeling sceptical.

Sasuke continued. "It was weird. My father is a cold bastard, he only cares about wealth and power… he was acting strange and worried. He blabbed on about how sorry he was for forcing me to marry Sakura, and that he was a bad father who now accepts me for being… gay. He also told me about the Akatsuki"

"What did he tell you?"

"Just that they know we are in contact. And that they have my father on their strings"

Shino sat forward taking it all in. "So you mean, the Akatsuki have kept your father alive?"

"For now, yes. I honestly don't know the details of how they know you guys are rebelling so soon, but they know I am with you and have asked my father to bring me to them"

"They would've promised your father to leave you unharmed if you gave them information" Naruto responded blankly, knowing exactly how his boss worked.

"But he told me that he couldn't do it. They don't know we have spoken yet which explains the backpack. He told me to disappear and leave the country before they find out my father has refused to give me up"

Naruto nodded. He felt bad for jumping to conclusions. He stood up and walked over to the mini bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Okay, so let's put this whole thing together…"

Shino stood up following his line of thinking. "What we know so far?"

Naruto nodded at Shino.

"Alright. So after arriving in England, the three of us had one person to take down. Myself was Itachi Uchiha, Kiba was Fugaku and his wife, Naruto was Sasuke and his wife. We were planned to assassinate either before or after today's midday rendezvous as the rest of the Akatsuki arrived in England to prepare for the final stage. The three of us were summoned to meet at around 1am to pre-plan before today, following Naruto's idiotic decision to assassinate Sakura Uchiha before the planned time…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing he fucked up.

Shino continued. "... After learning that this mission wasn't going to benefit us, and we were being used as bait and taking the fall for this operation, we decided to pull out. After being convinced Sasuke was going to help us out of the country, we allowed him to proceed to gather the necessities we needed to accomplish phase 2 of our plan, get out of the city. Following this, Sasuke returns with new information that we have been discovered of rebelling, not knowing how or why. This is where we stand now"

Naruto sighed. "It's not a fucking well thought-out plan is it…"

Shino laughed, "No… it's not"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, this situation has helped us"

"How on earth has it done that?"

"Well… the getting out of the area was part 2 right? What was part 3?"

"The money…" Shino replied. "We needed the money to disappear"

Naruto smiled in unison with both Shino and Sasuke, all looking at the backpack.

"Shit…" Naruto laughed. "But Sasuke. That money is yours that your father gave you to leave with. We can't possibly take that from you"

"I'll find another way; I'm giving you the money so please take it"

Kiba unlocked the door, walking slowly out of it not taking his eyes off Sasuke. "I apologise for my outburst earlier… I don't know what came over me..."

The raven smiled at the apology, feeling less anxious now that the three of them seem to trust him again. "Come on, I'll do the make-up. You guys need to make a move soon"

Sasuke had no idea what he was planning to do with himself. He needed to give this money to Naruto so that he can escape unharmed. He had no idea why he wanted to help him so much. At first he put it down to the fact he couldn't give a shit about his family and what they had got themselves into, and he would rather be on the enemy's side. But after his meeting with his father that changed. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his mother, father and his brother. But he also wanted Naruto to be safe. The raven had decided he'd deal with getting these 3 out of the country, and face the consequences of that with his family and return home. There are worst ways to die, in place you were born.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 7: All Systems Go!**

 **London Heathrow Airport - 10am**

Tony and the rest of the security had landed in London. Tony wasn't a completely sure of all the facts regarding his young assassins and their motives, but he did know that something had gone wrong. He had his London team keep an eye out for them, thinking the only problem was that they had bottled the whole assassination. Which wouldn't be too much of an issue, but the next stage required sacrifices and he wasn't happy about landing one of his trusted colleagues into trouble, which is why he recruited younger and naïve idiots in the first place who were easily swayed with money and power. Naruto, Kiba and Shino were only 18 when he found them. They were stealing and causing all sorts trouble in London but they were really fucking good at not getting caught. It was a good gamble because if they did manage to pull of this heist, they might've ended up getting away with it for them but the Uchihas, as much as Tony didn't like to admit, aren't stupid.

Tony arrived at his hotel where the rest of his team were waiting for him.

"I assume everything is going according to plan?"

"Actually boss, we still don't have Sasuke Uchiha"

"Didn't I tell you to bargain with Fugaku? Did you explain that we will keep Sasuke alive if he brought him to us?" he said, feeling slightly irritated.

"Yes, but it seems he hasn't co-operated yet"

Tony sighed. He was sure that the man would've done anything to spare the life of his precious son. It was the only way to discreetly find out what was going on with his assassins without startling them. If they have chickened out of the operation, it was a bit of a problem and he needed to handle it delicately. He can't have them spilling the beans on this whole thing just because they suddenly grew a conscious.

"Very well, we will find another way"

"You know boss, it will be easy just to bring them in we know where they are staying"

"Are you fucking stupid?" Tony snapped, "If we scare or threaten them it's going to make things worse. We need those three to be on board and confident about this otherwise it's going to be one of you fucking idiots that gets to take their place on this operation! Is that what you want?"

"N-no sir"

"That's what I thought. We need their trust and to reassure them that nothing bad will happen to them. Is Sasuke Uchiha still with them?"

"Yes, he was seen returning to the hotel they are staying at. Although since their phones are cut off, there's no way of finding out if they've assassinated him or not"

"I will assume they haven't. Sasuke would've been recognised entering the hotel so they aren't as stupid as to kill him there. Have Naruto, Kiba or Shino left the building yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of"

"You mean there is no security watching the place?!"

"Sir, all of the staff is in their rendezvous points-"

"Are you fucking stupid or what?! Sasuke Uchiha is at the Beaumont hotel with three assassins who potentially could expose our damn operation and no one is keeping an eye out!"

"I'm sorry sir, I'll get right on it"!

* * *

 **Mayfair, London – 11am**

The street was full of people and parade with a carnival theme. It was very loud and extremely busy which was perfect for the boys to slip past easily. There were a lot of people staying at the same hotel that were participating and attending the celebrations so the lobby was quite busy with people coming in and out frequently. This was perfect. There were most probably spies outside of the hotel waiting for Naruto, Kiba and Shino and also Sasuke to leave at some point.

"Alright, the safest way to get out of the city is by the temporary trains which are put on to get people to and from the festival. That way we will still blend in" Naruto stated as he slowly pushed passed enthusiastic citizens.

Sasuke was worried that something wasn't quite right. Kiba was ahead of the group leading them towards the station, he and Naruto were together in the middle and Shino was behind them carrying the money. It was all going a little too smoothly and if he remembers correctly, the Akatsuki aren't stupid. He wondered if they were walking straight into their trap.

The train station was quite busy but it was pretty quiet on their end of the platform.

"The next train is in 15 minutes and the last stop is Milton Keynes Central. Our tickets take us all the way there and we'll be riding for at least an hour" Kiba said as he read the notice board carefully.

Sasuke looked at the way Shino was standing all shifty. The man had been awfully quiet ever since they had left the hotel. "Here I can hold onto that. You've been carrying it all the way here" Sasuke said as he approached Shino attempting the take the bag of money.

"No that's alright, I'll hold onto it"

"I would feel a little better holding onto it myself"

"Listen Uchiha, who the fuck do you think you're talking to-"

"-Hey, hey! That's enough!" Naruto cut in. "Are you trying to draw attention to us? What's the problem?"

"I just think its best I hold onto the money" Sasuke stated for the second time.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wondered if he was starting to lose trust in them, not that he could blame him. After all, they are the assassins assigned to kill him.

"Look Shino if he makes the man feel better just let him hold the bag, it's his money after all" Naruto said grabbing the bag out of his hand and giving it to Sasuke.

Without even thinking Shino pulls out a gun and point it to Sasuke.

"Shino! What the fuck!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh shit…" Kiba added.

"Listen up. I'm not here to mess around or to be ordered around by Uchiha scum. This is what's going to happen-"

"-Shino what the fuck are you doing?"

"Quiet!" Shino moved the gun to point at the blonde. "You're the most annoying out of all us. I'll get straight to the point. I'm not leaving with you nor am I leaving this operation. I joined the Akatsuki under the promise that I will get my fucking cut of the Uchiha fortune and I will continue my role"

"Shino…"

"It's 12:45pm. We are now at the rendezvous point"

"You've set us up!" Kiba shouted.

"Listen, I'll let you two go but the Uchiha gets his fate as planned" he said as he pointed the gun back into the raven's face.

"Whoa, whoa okay let's just take a step back here" Naruto said stepping in front of Sasuke. "What the hell happened?"

"You're both fucking stupid. You think I'm going to go on the run for the rest of my life? For what? All of these years of hard work gone to waste and we get shit out of it if we leave now!"

"But Shino…"

"But NARUTO. But nothing alright? Your reputation is amazing aint that right Ace? So why would you want to give that up? It's everything you've ever wanted. It's not too late. The only people who know of our little 'wobble' shall we say, are the boss and his security. None of the other Akatsuki needs to know about this if you just get back on track"

"Is that what Tony told you to say?" the blonde said, not believing a word he was saying.

"He promised that as long as I get you back on board nothing bad will happen to you"

"We're getting stitched up!"

"And how do you even know that?"

"Oh come on Shino put two and two together! We rookies are the ones doing the fucking leg work. Murder and blood are on our hands whilst they get away with destroying their historic rivals and swimming in the Uchiha's stolen fortune. What a fucking heist."

"Correction, blondie. Murder and blood are on _your_ hands. You are the only one who has made an assassination this week am I right? Sasuke? You're precious wife. Killed in cold blood"

"Stop it" Sasuke snapped out.

"Naruto is a cold hard killer with no mercy. He's very good you should see him in action"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke snapped out louder.

"Come on Sasuke Uchiha. Not even someone like you is that fucking stupid. Trusting the man who killed your wife?" Shino took out a mobile and checked the time.

"We destroyed out phones" Kiba said confused.

"That's right. But I had two"

"Why the fuck did you have two?"

"That's none of your concern, besides it was a good job I did"

Naruto walked in front of Shino inches away from the still pointed gun. "That's how they knew about our movements and decisions. You're the spy"

"Oh well done Naruto how long did it take to figure that out?"

"We fucking trusted you. You really want money and power this badly?"

"Don't be a hypocrite Naruto! The whole reason we became assassins was for those reasons alone! Don't act like you didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. Who would've thought it though. The most skilled and famous assassin of our ranks turns out to be a traitor and a wimp"

"Hold your fucking tongue Shino or ill blind you!" Naruto snapped grabbing the gun and pulling it against his own chest. "Shoot me. I dare you. I'm not scared of shit"

"I know that which is why I think you're making a big mistake"

"Wait Shino, did you say this was the rendezvous point?" Kiba asked nervously looking at his watch.

"Yes, they'll be here in a few minutes. I can cover for you, say you made a mistake"

"Not going to happen Shino" Naruto said not losing eye contact. "Sasuke, run-"

Naruto turned around to realise Sasuke had disappeared. He scanned around the train station using his incredible assassin skills but he was nowhere to be seen. Ever since he let his guard down things were just slipping past him like snakes. It was dangerous in a situation like this. All those years of harsh discipline and training turning him into a cold hard assassin. What was different about this situation that all of that hard work had been wiped out as if the past 3 years didn't happen.

"This is your entire fault Uzumaki!" Shino claimed.

"How the fuck is it my fault?!"

"Playing the blame game isn't going to help us!" Kiba stressed as the train pulled into the station. "This place is going to be swarming with the Akatsuki if we don't get the fuck out of here!"

Naruto looked over to Shino.

"Just go Naruto"

Naruto and Kiba got onto the train watching Shino out of the window as it left. They had no idea what they were going to do. Sasuke had disappeared with the money and Shino had betrayed them.

"Naruto… what are we going to do?"

The blonde pulled out a gun from his backpack and loaded it.

"What the fuck, you do know we are on a public train right?!"

"Kiba keep your voice down. I've got a plan"

"A plan?"

"Okay listens carefully. Shino mentioned only the close crew with the boss are the ones who know about this right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the next stage of their plan is the assassinations. Someone else is going to have to take down Sasuke and Itachi including their partners and parents. In other words it's going to take more time since we've backed out"

"I'm failing to see your point"

"Every 'platoon' is stationed at their rendezvous point right about now, right? So the securities who are preparing for the final heist at the Uchiha mansion have no fucking idea about our little getaway. And the last place the boss will expect us to go is straight to the heist"

"Oh… yeah I guess you're right"

"This whole thing wasn't about growing a conscience or being a coward. It was the fact that this fucking American Mafia has led to us being used and we were not about to take the wrap just so they can get richer and our criminal record can get longer. We're not as stupid as they think we are"

"Fuck yeah! So… what's the plan exactly?"

Naruto rolled his eyes then chuckled.

"We're going on a Heist!"

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 8: Day of the Heist**

 **Uchiha Mansion, London – 1:15pm**

Sasuke entered his finger print into the secret compartment on the ground just on the outskirt of the Uchiha mansion. It had been years since he had been home and he felt a little happy that they hadn't erased his finger print data from the secret entrance. The small door opened half way revealing a staircase that led underground. It closed as soon as he entered. Sasuke hoped that the Akatsuki hadn't figured out the existence of the secret entrance otherwise he would be walking straight to his own death. He worried for Naruto. It wasn't his plan to leave with the money and disappear but if he didn't get out of that train station either the Akatsuki or Shino was going to kill him. The raven figured he would find another way to get Naruto to safety.

The secret passage led to a room within the mansion that was connected to the security room. He figured this is where most of the family who were preparing for the upcoming invasion were going to be stationed. Although he made peace with his father he wasn't totally sure about the reception he was going to get from the rest of the family and staff.

When he arrived he entered his fingerprint onto the keypad of the entrance door. A security member is supposed to see the request and open the door manually from the other side. Sasuke watched nervously as the door slowly opened.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Sasuke?"

"Mom…"

* * *

 **Milton Keynes Express Train, London**

"Okay, next stop is ours. If we time this right, we will be able to get to the mansion way before the groups. We only have a small window because I'm sure by now Shino would've reported in"

"Do you think they'll be expecting us?"

"Fuck no. The Uchiha mansion is the last place they'll expect us. As far as they are concerned we have chickened out of the heist. Why would they think we would show up in the mist of it"

"That's true" Kiba said worryingly. "So, what do we do once we get there?"

"Report in to the Akatsuki security. We confirm our assassinations and then proceed to the heist"

"How exactly are we going to do that when we haven't exactly assassinated all of the people we were supposed to?"

"Kiba those idiots will believe us when we say the job is done. Their job isn't to check up on us or confirm shit; they just nod their head and escort us to the next phase. Airheads on the job, we'll be fine"

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"We're taking the whole god damn lot. We leave nothing left for those bastards. We disappear"

"Where to?"

"I have a contact in France. We'll lay low for the rest of the night and around 3am we'll go by boat. But we have to go separate. We will set up a meeting point."

Naruto and Kiba reached their stop and headed towards the Uchiha mansion. There was a forest surrounding the house and there was a specific tree with cherry blossoms blooming where the security spies were situated. One of them recognised the blonde and the brunette and came into view.

"You're early"

"Tony already knows. You've had conformation of the death of Sakura Uchiha right?"

"Yes that has been confirmed"

"And since Fugaku and his wife were taken in for bait and Sasuke Uchiha going missing there was not much we could do so we were sent to get things started here"

"No problem. The rest are expected to arrive in an hour. The security is tight around here but the best way in is through those gardens and into that broken window on the second story"

Naruto looked into the distance to see. "The one with the crack in the wall?"

"That's the one. Wait close by but don't be seen. We will give you the green light when its time. You know what your role is once we get inside right? Or do I need to go over-"

"-That won't be necessary" Naruto scoffed feeling insulted by this airhead. "Let's go Kiba"

* * *

Sasuke sat in the security room with his mother and a small crew. He felt weird being back at home as it had been such a long time since he saw his family.

"Why aren't you out the country by now Sasuke? Do you know how dangerous it is to be here?"

"Yes… where is father?"

Sasuke's mother looked down to the floor. Her face said everything. They really did kill him for going against the Akatsuki's wishes.

"If you don't leave now his death will be for nothing. He sacrificed himself so he could save you and you could have a chance at a normal life"

"A normal life? What is a normal life mother? The one you and father forced me into?"

"Don't be selfish. Everything we have done was in your best interest… There's going to be a lot of enemies invading our home very soon and this is not the time"

"How do you know when they are arriving?"

"Honey the American Mafia has been our biggest rivals for generations. Do you really think we wouldn't be one step ahead of them?"

"But all of those people who were assassinated. They've already taken out the majority of our family"

"Well that was a price we had to pay. We had to let them think they were being successful in their operation"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew that his family were in the know about the shit the Akatsuki were planning but he never imagined they would sacrifice innocent lives of their own just to guarantee a win. All they want was the Uchiha fortune and if it spared lives, Sasuke didn't understand why they couldn't have just given them the money or come up with a better plan.

"You mean to say you let all those people die just so they would get to the final stage of their heist?"

"Yes. That way we can stop them directly without them knowing we had the upper hand"

"You make me sick. You realise that I could've been the one to be killed!"

"Oh honey you know we wouldn't have let that happen"

"But it could have!"

Sasuke was furious. If he hadn't decided to go out on the town last night, then Naruto would have assassinated him along with Sakura. He would have been dead and none of them gave a shit.

"I'm leaving"

"Sasuke, if you do something reckless I cannot guarantee your safety"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take"

"Excuse me Mrs Uchiha" one of the security guards was ready to report an update. "Two men have been spotted near the gardens. We can't be sure but we're going to go check it out. Who do you want me to send?"

Sasuke glanced over at the CCTV footage which was facing the gardens. He saw a man with black hair and another with dark brown. _Naruto and Kiba!_ He thought to himself. Sasuke tried not to draw attention to him or react to the screen but he found it hard to do that.

"Uh-Umm I don't think they are in the gardens. I've just saw movement in the basement"

"Are you sure Sasuke?" his mother asked not seeing anything on the screen.

"Positive. That's the only time I'll help you. This is goodbye"

"Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry things had to be this way mother. But I can't be a part of this"

Sasuke left the security room and headed for the gardens. He didn't know what Naruto and Kiba were doing here. Did they change their mind? Did Shino convince them to go ahead with it? Whatever the reason he didn't care which side won anymore. All he knew is he wanted to help Naruto.

* * *

"Hurry up Kiba!"

"I-im trying! Jesus! Was there not an easier way in?!"

"What kind of assassin are you? Didn't you go through basic training? Just keep climbing"

Naruto and Kiba climbed up to the second story window and just as Naruto slid through the window, the hem of his shirt got caught on a piece of glass that was sticking out.

"Move your ass blondie I can't hold on forever!"

"I'm trying! I'm stuck!" Naruto was frustrated. He didn't want to admit it but he had a feeling that he might have been a bit too irrational about his decision making. It's as if all of his years of training had gone out of the window and he was back to his reckless and not smart self.

"What do you mean you're stuck?!"

"Shut up!" Naruto pulled himself through the window tearing his shirt in the process. "Agh! Shit!" he fell into the arms of someone but he couldn't see who it was.

"You ought to be more careful, you might get caught" The light from the window shone onto the Uchiha's face which caught Naruto off guard. He was mesmerised by the icy complexion which radiated off the afternoon sun.

"Sasuke" Naruto smiled, happy to see him safe and alive.

Kiba finally climbed through seeing Naruto and Sasuke in a very awkward position. "Hey guys, fuck later okay?"

Naruto snapped out of it and regained his posture. "Shut up Kiba" Naruto said as he smiled back at Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same thing!" Kiba said. "You took off with your money so we couldn't exactly go ahead with our plan"

"Yeah sorry about that… I panicked"

"Don't worry about it. It was probably the wise thing to do. I mean, Shino would've actually killed you" Naruto said with a hint of relief in his voice. "I'm sorry but, we have to get going. We are on a very tight schedule"

"Wait" Sasuke pleaded before they both rushed out of the room. "I know this place like the back of my hand. Can I help?"

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Naruto said. "It's dangerous".

"I can help you"

"You'd go against your family?" Naruto said in a softer voice.

"After what they've done, I will no longer support them"

Naruto looked into the Uchiha's eyes. There was a look of disappointment and resentment but also coldness and bitterness. Naruto had learned to read people well and something big was bothering the man. But he didn't have time to get into it now. He figured it would work well to have someone on the inside to help. The blonde didn't know why but he felt connected to Sasuke. His heart couldn't do anything but trust him. He'd never let a man get this close to his heart like this and it was making him extremely vulnerable and there was nothing he could do about it right now.

"We're going ahead with the original Heist"

"You're… what?" Sasuke said feeling stunned and confused.

"We are taking the Uchiha fortune for ourselves"

"Oh… I see"

"I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in my way"

Sasuke smirked. This was the Naruto he met for the first time in that bank robbery. The thrill of being in his dangerous presence; He loved it.

"Naruto I'm not going to stop you. In fact I'd rather you took the fortune than the Akatsuki"

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. Did he really hate his family this much? The raven led them both down a narrow corridor, stopping in the shadowy corners. "We have to move slowly. The security in the control room are fixated at the basement CCTV footage right now but if we move too quickly, the screen will change to this one. There aren't any blind spots here so, stay in the shadows"

Naruto laughed quietly along with a smirking Kiba shaking his head. He thought it was adorable how much he was trying to protect him and the fact the Uchiha was forgetting how much of skilled assassins they both were. Staying in the shadows was their forte. Although after the antics from the past 24 hours, his composure had started to slip so he figured he'd let Sasuke have his moment.

* * *

Sasuke led them into a dining hall which was dark and empty. "The main vaults are through that corridor past the kitchens, although it will be swarming with security.

"We don't plan on going into the vault all guns blazing you know" the blonde said with a scheming smile on his face.

Kiba looked at the man confused. "What do you mean we aren't going in? How else are we going to get the money?"

"This is exactly what the original plan of the heist was right? Except this time we don't have the backup of the Akatsuki. Instead of taking the fall for it, we will just end up getting killed if we go in there alone"

"So you mean to say, we came all the way here for nothing?" Kiba sighed.

"No Kiba. I mean I have a plan. Sasuke…"

The raven turned to face those diamond eyes. The look of mischief and desperation filled his face. He knew he was about to ask him for a favour, and he knew he couldn't say no.

"I need you to get us into that vault. Like, just walk in casually"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Kiba snapped out in horror. "What on earth are you thinking?!"

"Hear me out. The security team here don't know what the assassins looks like am I right Sasuke?"

"Yes, that is correct"

"And they also don't know about members of the Akatsuki going rogue either, right?"

Sasuke nodded his head, not understanding where the blonde was going with this.

"Sasuke could easily walk in and out of those vaults without a threat. They aren't expecting the heist to begin yet, and they also wouldn't expect them to be with Sasuke"

"But they know Sasuke is missing and was last seen with us, the assassins. What makes you think they aren't going to work it out?"

"I'm not sure if they would or not, but it's the best plan I can think of with the little time and resources we have. We are in it too deep now and this is our best shot"

"I guess you're right…" Kiba said, having a bad feeling about it.

"So how about it Sasuke, wanna be my ride or die?"

The raven smiled. The immediate trust this blonde had for him was overwhelming. He would do anything for this man even though he had no idea why, but he didn't care anymore. He smiled once more and walked towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"If this goes horribly wrong Naruto, I want to say thank you. Thank you for how you treated me with… well, you know"

Naruto blushed uncharacteristically. "Anytime Mr. Bond" he replied followed by a major eye roll from Kiba.

"Jesus Christ guys I cannot deal with the both of you!" Kiba frowned embarrassingly, mentally hitting away all of the sexual tension swarming the room."

* * *

The security team guarding the vaults were on high alert. A familiar face ascended as they reacted to the unexpected disturbance. Lowering their guns, one of them spoke.

"Master Sasuke. We weren't expecting you here" the head of security was feeling rather concerned at Sasuke's sudden appearance. They were informed that Sasuke had been ordered to leave the country by his father who was assassinated for that exact sacrifice.

"There was a change of plan"

"You were supposed to leave the country; your father assured us that you would get yourself to safety"

"I was caught by an Akatsuki assassin; I had to change my plans"

The security eyed up the two strange men who were escorting him from behind. "Sir, who is in your company right now?", he said vigilantly.

"These are friends of mine. They stayed with me for protection. My father sent them to stay with me"

He nodded, followed by an accidental smirk by Kiba. He quickly composed himself before they had noticed. Did they really just take his word for it? Knowing that Sasuke had been in contact with the assassins prior to this? He wondered why on the night of the biggest heist, the security is so poor.

"Master Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking, what business do you have here? It'll not long be very dangerous"

"I had a plan that might help us"

Naruto's eyes lost their composure and darted straight onto the raven. _What plan?_ He thought. Sasuke never mentioned anything before they went into the vault. The only part Sasuke was supposed to play was getting them inside and then they would take the necessary risks from there, without him. It made Naruto anxious, especially since he hated surprises and spontaneous and irrational plans. They haven't really worked out for him in the past 24 hours. He needed to get serious if he was going to make it out alive.

"A plan? What do you mean?" the security was getting suspicious at Sasuke's behaviour.

"Listen. You've known me a long time… no. Actually my whole life yes?"

"That is correct, Master Sasuke"

"My father, he put me through so much hell. Heck this entire family has but at the end of the day, it's still my family and I don't want to be shipped out like I'm not a part of it. I want to do my bit"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other worryingly. Had Sasuke had a change of heart? If he did then they were both in a lot of trouble right now.

"My father's last words to me…" Sasuke continued, "He told me things I never thought I would hear him say. I know he sacrificed himself so that I could escape and have a chance, but i have my own agenda. My wife was killed and so was my father alongside so many of my family. I want to avenge them and help."

"Sasuke, your father would want you to be safe, not vengeful"

"I know but… it would feel wrong. Let me help. I'll take the most valued parts of the fortune sealed up here, and take it with me. They can't do a heist without the prize right?"

A light bulb popped into Naruto's head. This was a brilliant idea to take the fortune without it looking too suspicious. At least this way it could give them a head start.

"Has no one filled you in on what is happening here?"

Sasuke looked confused. It was right no one in the family had really given much information to him and he wouldn't blame them. He did isolate himself from the family so they didn't owe him anything.

"Sasuke, the vaults here are empty"

"What?" he said with widened eyes. "Why are they empty?"

Naruto and Kiba were trying their very best to keep their composure. What on earth was going on?

"Did you really think, knowing there was a heist on the way that we would keep the fortune here in the very place they were going to take it from? Surely your parents told you that we were one step ahead of their operation"

"Yeah, my mother mentioned that they've known about this for a long time"

Naruto sighed. If that was the case then their family let their own relatives get assassinated and for what? A final showdown.

"So where are the contents of the vaults?" Sasuke asked.

Before Sasuke's question was answered, a shot was fired. It echoed in the prison like vault as everyone fell to the ground in panic, not knowing where it came from, except Naruto who continued to stand there. Fear took vacant on the blonde's face as his tan complexion started to turn grey. A small red wound started to form on Naruto's shirt as his hands placed themselves over his stomach. He fell messily to the ground.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 9: Redemption**

 **Uchiha Mansion, London**

Sasuke pushed his hand hard onto the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He looked into those watery blue eyes which were drifting fast. "Naruto…"

"Who the fuck shot that?!" Kiba snapped out, now pointing his gun recklessly around the room. Before he knew it another gun shot hit Kiba's hand causing him to drop his gun as the bullet grazed him.

"Stop shooting!" the head of security demanded. A tall dark man ascended from the around the corner of the vaults. "What do you think you are doing shooting at the Uchiha?"

"I wasn't aiming for him, I was aiming for them" he said as he pointed his gun again at Naruto.

"Don't you fucking dare take another shot!" Sasuke screamed out in tears, still pressing against the gunshot wound on the blonde.

"Do you know who that is sir?" the man said to the security. "That is ace. Top assassin of the Akatsuki"

"What?"

"Sasuke what are you doing protecting him?"

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Naruto as the blonde lay there helplessly, losing a lot of blood by the minute. If he didn't get him some help fast he was going to die.

"Master Sasuke, move away from him"

He refused. There was no way he was going to let him die, not here and not like this. "Please… you need to help him! I know he's an assassin with the Akatsuki. I know all about him! But he's on my side now you have to believe me"

"That makes no sense"

"I don't have time to explain. You just have to help him please, he can't die he's my… he's my…"

"S-sasuke…" Naruto finally spoke, feeling drowsy.

"Naruto…"

"Get yourself out of here"

The sounds of alarms started to echo through the halls. It was almost time. The Akatsuki were going to be arriving anytime soon.

"I'm not leaving you!" he said, sobbing into his face. "I can't…"

"The best thing about all of this, was meeting you Sasuke. I felt so many things I've never felt before and I don't regret one single moment we shared together, as short as it was" Naruto was trying to get as much out as if it was his last breath. His voice was gentle and weak, but for some reason he felt a wave of happiness, as if nothing else in the world mattered apart from the man who was clutching onto him as if he were about to disappear.

"Stop it… stop talking as if you're going to die!"

"Sasuke…"

"Do you remember that day? The first day we met?" the raven pleaded as he pressed harder on the wound.

"The other night at the bar? Of course I remember" he said softly.

"No, I'm talking about the first time… The first time we met, right here in this city"

The room was spinning from the blood loss and the pain from the gunshot wound was numb. He could barely think straight but the sounds of the alarms and panicked security were all a blur. All he could focus on was the man hovering above him, keeping him alive. He didn't understand what the man was talking about. Naruto didn't remember meeting Sasuke in the past; he would definitely have remembered a man so beautiful.

"3 years ago, beginning of summer. You and your entourage barged into a public bank on Main Street. There was a guy there, got a bit mouthy for your liking"

"Oh my god…"

That's right. This man… he tried to calm the situation but somehow took a thrill out of his threats. During that moment it had been a while since he had felt that much excitement and that was the reason for him wanting more. The fire which brought him to accept the offer which the Akatsuki made post meeting him.

"I remember… like it was yesterday" Naruto said closing his eyes.

* * *

 **3 Years Ago – London**

"What took you so long?" Sora said driving at impeccable speed.

"Well this one decided to get involved with a civilian, again!" Kiba said pissed off as he pulled off his mask.

Naruto just snorted. He honestly couldn't give a fuck. It was exhilarating; the whole thing. And the best thing about it, being filthy rich. "Well what's the point if I can't have a bit of fun and excitement?!"

"You need to get laid dude" Kiba said teasing the blonde.

"Fuck off, I get plenty" Naruto couldn't help thinking that something was missing in his life. He needed more. More excitement, just…more. And something was about to happen which could change his life forever.

Seven hours had passed and Naruto sat on the edge of the balcony in the apartment he shared with his two friends Sora and Kiba. Something was missing in his life he thought. Surely petty crimes and one off adrenaline rushes can't be the peak of his youthful existence. A loud thumping emerged, making whole apartment shake.

"Who the fuck is that at this hour?" Naruto snorted in annoyance.

"The police? Perhaps your new friend at the bank had time to track you down" Kiba teased trying to mask his worry with humour.

"Shut the fuck up this aint the time for jokes!"

The thumping persisted louder and more impatiently.

"Kiba answer it!"

"Jesus fucking Christ fine!" he huffed and stomped like a toddler taking a tantrum and pulled the door open almost cracking it off its hinges. "WHAT?!" he screamed out in annoyance before acknowledging the company.

"Uhh… hello?" He calmed as two large men wearing expensive black suits, dark sunglasses, bald heads and a briefcase in each of their left hands.

"Can I help you?"

The two men stayed silent as they let themselves in bypassing a stunned Kiba. Naruto watched as they approached the blonde, trying to hide his fear he scowled at them to determine dominance.

"It's rude to enter a man's home without invitation gentlemen" Naruto said as he stood up now facing them. "You look like reasonable people. How about you walk out of here and we can start again-" before Naruto could finish one of them grabbed him by the throat.

"I do apologise young sir. I was not brought up with good manners" one finally spoke up. He looked at the young blonde in the eye noticing how he wasn't squirming to get loose. He raised an eyebrow in awe. Before he knew it Naruto had quickly broke free and was now pointing a gun to his head, with another arm wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Well as it happens, neither was I. Now are you going to tell us what the fuck you want before I blow your brains out?"

"That won't be necessary" A new voice appeared entering the doorway. A slimmer looking man entered with a gun against Sora's head.

"Sora!" Kiba shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him. You, blondie over there, let my man go and I'll let go of yours."

Naruto slowly slowed his gun followed by the grip around his neck. The two gentlemen looked stunned at the skill Naruto had outwitted them with. They both shared a look with the other and nodded. The blonde observed this odd gesture between these three odd men and wondered what the fuck was going on.

"The name is Tony. I'm usually stationed in New York as you can probably tell by my accent. We were in the area working on an international job when we saw the commotion that happened earlier on this afternoon"

"What of it"

"We have a proposition for you boys"

Naruto listened to what this Tony guy had to say. He was the real deal. The briefcases were filled full of English cash and the proposition was a high ranking job. All the right tools to inflame a young criminal's ego. The fire in his soul and the money signs in his eyes blinded his judgement, especially since the spark he felt with that civilian back at the bank. This could be the excitement that will lead to his fortune. This was it. Of course he took the job.

* * *

 **Uchiha Mansion, London**

"That's right… your god damn cheekiness is the reason I got here in the first place, back at the hotel, you were mocking me. Said you wanted to play a game of heroes and villains. I spent ages racking my brain trying to work out where else you would've heard that expression I used to use so much to taunt my victims with. I should've known. " the blonde laughed in pain.

"You finally caught on, eh idiot?" he said as he refused to let go. Sasuke felt the body in his arms go limp and heavy. He was no longer responsive.

"Naruto?!"

"NARUTO!" He cried out.

"Get him out of here, put the Uchiha in protection with the rest of the family. Go! " The security called out.

"NO! I'm not leaving him no!" he cried out more as they dragged him away from Naruto's body. "Let me go! No!"

"It's too late Sasuke he's gone. We have to go"

Kiba sat on his knees clutching his still shot hand not believing what he was seeing. Friends in this job get killed all of the time, it's in the job description. But he never thought Naruto would be killed before he did. He was his only friend in this world especially since Sora never made it to New York with them both. His life was flashing before his eyes wondering if all of this was ever worth it. Had they really been used this whole time? Whichever way it would go, they were going to die anyways. They had signed a contract of suicide. How could they have been so stupid?

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – NaruSasu Pairing! SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – VIOLENCE – WEAPON AND GUN USE**

 **EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **The Heist**

 **Chapter 10: Loss**

 **Uchiha Mansion, London**

The security continued to drag out a hysterical Sasuke before the rest of the mob arrived. It took three men to finally pry him out of the room and into the pre-prepared helicopter that was situated outside of their escape route. Sasuke's mother rushed over to him in an attempt to get him out of the area with her.

"Stop struggling Sasuke and come on, we are in serious danger. Get in the helicopter"

Sasuke relaxed his body releasing a sigh of defeat. There was no way they were going to let him go back into that house. A wave of sadness hit him knowing that his one chance of possible happiness was fading away in that very house. He wasn't sure if the blonde was dead, but part of him knew that even if he did survive that gun shot, the Akatsuki are about to swarm the vaults and there is no way they would even consider keeping him alive or trying to save him, not after he betrayed the organisation. Sasuke smiled slightly, knowing that if the blonde dies it was through redemption. It was difficult for Sasuke to think of Naruto in a good light because of all of the terrible things he has done. Especially after killing his wife in cold blood, that was something he didn't think he could ever forget but in time would forgive. But a huge part of him developed a bond, since the first day he met him connected to the second. He wasn't a big believer in fate but he did believe that things happen for a reason. But he also believed whatever so called fate has in store for people; it can be changed through free will.

Kiba knelt down in front of Naruto who was knocked out unconscious. He hated himself for how things had turned out. A heard of footsteps echoed through the empty vaults. Kiba lay down beside Naruto in an attempt to accept his fate. The Akatsuki were no doubt going to finish them off. He couldn't believe for a second time they had acted so greedy and selfishly. If they had only fled like they planned to none of this would have happened.

"Kiba!" a voice called out as a man entered the empty vaults.

"Shino?" Kiba said gently as he pried himself up from the ground.

Shino examined the scene in front of him. He could've sworn he let these two get away on that train, so what the hell were they doing here?

"Kiba, you and Naruto were supposed to be long gone by now! Why on earth are you here? Did you have a change of heart?"

"Uh… yeah." Kiba lied, "something like that"

"It's not too late, Tony is still willing to give you two a second chance, and he doesn't know that I let you get away on that train"

"He doesn't know?"

"As far as he knows, I was supposed to kill you unless I could convince you to get back on track. If he finds you here alive, he'll know it's the latter" Shino knelt down to check the blonde's pulse. "He's still alive, barely. If he's got any chance of surviving we need to get him seen to right away or else he is going to bleed out".

"Shino…"

"What is it?"

"The fortune isn't here"

"Its… what?" Shino asked in disbelief. "What do you mean the fortune isn't here?"

"The Uchiha's, they've emptied the vaults"

"That's impossible. Do you know how much is actually stored here and the weight of it? It would take months to… hold on. If that's the case then, did they know about this heist much earlier on?"

Kiba looked to the ground. From what he heard, the Uchiha's certainly were one or twenty steps ahead of this whole operation.

"Where are the platoons?"

"Outside, they'll be here any minute"

"There's no security or anyone guarding these vaults" a new voice spoke from around the corner. "Am I right in believing you've already taken care of it?"

Tony ascending into the room, not taking his eyes off his top assassin who was laying there unconscious, walked over to the blonde to also check his pulse. "There are no dead bodies" he said as he stood back up on his feet, motioning for the rest of the squads to ascend.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Kiba snapped out.

"Instead of snapping out, how about you explain to me why this place is completely empty" he said angrily examining the open empty vaults.

"I… have no idea. They were empty when we arrived here"

"You and Naruto have caused quite the commotion so I've heard"

"Tony listen we just-" Tony cut him off putting a finger over his lips.

"Shh… it's alright. We will deal with this later. For now, let's get our little blonde to the medics"

Kiba was slightly anxious at how calm his boss was being considering he was present with two rouge assassins and an empty vault. It made him even more nervous at the fact he hasn't killed either of them. He knew that this wouldn't be the end of it and there was most probably a more threatening punishment that lied ahead.

* * *

 **Uchiha Home, Tokyo**

The Uchihas arrived at their home in Tokyo, where they were greeted by staff and security. Sasuke hadn't visited his home in Tokyo since he was younger and the place hadn't changed a bit. He had gotten so used to life in England and the way they lived that he was rusty on his Japanese adequate. There was something comforting about this place, but he couldn't relax or indulge it knowing exactly what his family had done. Sacrificing innocent lives, whether they agreed to it or not, was not a protocol in which Sasuke was accustoming to or willing to support. It cost his father his life just trying to keep him safe. Most of the Uchiha family were wiped out, leaving only the main branch and several elders left. The fact that the Akatsuki hadn't managed to get their hands on the family fortune meant this whole thing was far from over. Sasuke sat in a quiet living room playing over the past couple of days in his head and began to question his entire life choices. What would have come of his life if he had just been honest with Sakura and didn't put her through an empty marriage? Would she still be alive? Probably, he thought. If he didn't act like a total asshole to her, practically mentally draining her then he might have been able to at least be happy with her but he never gave it a shot. Sasuke always battled with his sexuality and could never come to understand it. He loved Sakura as a person, even though she was quite controlling and didn't listen to his concerns, all she wanted was to love and to be loved. She honestly didn't ask for much and Sasuke regretted not even trying to at least give that to her. He wished he never sulked to a night on the town that night, and then they could have died together and saved him all of this pain. Even though it resulted in the meeting of a certain blonde with first time experiences he'd never forget, he didn't think he could deal with the thought of losing yet another person in his life who became special to him. Nothing could compare to how he felt with Naruto in such a short space of time, he thought he fell in love, although he couldn't be too sure if it was even possible to fall that quickly.

* * *

 **New York – The next day**

Tony paced around the room anxiously waiting on the arrival of his 12pm meeting. After everything had gone terribly wrong in London, he had to compose himself and do some immediate damage control before he was to contemplate his next move. Naruto was sitting in the corner of the room, ordered to be silent. The blonde could still feel a bullet present inside him even though it was painfully removed when he gained consciousness.

After a slow knock on the door, five gentlemen entered the room without waiting for a response and Naruto recognised them from their first meeting just before he left for London.

"Thank you for coming so soon" Tony began as he motioned them to sit. "I'm sure you're eager for an update"

"Oh there will be no need for that" one of the men spoke up, now looking directly at Naruto. "We know all about it. Every single detail. So, that being said, we will be taking over from here on out"

"Come on guys I'm sure you can understand. We weren't to know that the Uchihas had emptied their vaults"

"That my friend is not our biggest concern. What I'm worried about is your empty promises. This one for example. Didn't you say this assassin was one of your best rookies?" he asked as he stroked the blonde's cheek with his finger. "Naughty assassin aren't we"

"Leave him alone" Tony stated. "It's not his fault"

"Oh, but I think it is. From what my sources tell me this one instead of _killing_ his target he decided to fuck him instead!"

"Excuse me?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Still mute are we blondie?"

Naruto sat there not saying a word. Everything he wanted to say would get him in more trouble if that was even possible. He didn't understand how he found out about him sleeping with Sasuke. The only people who knew about it were Kiba and Shino and obviously Sasuke. But none of them would share such information, right?

"The blonde comes with us"

Tony protested by dragging Naruto up from his seat to protect him. "I don't think so, he's in my employment, my responsibility. I'll take care of it. You're welcome to take over the operation by any means but leave Naruto alone"

The blonde felt unsure and confused as to why Tony was going to such lengths to protect him. In fact ever since Shino had that conversation with both him and Kiba at the train station, things seemed a little strange. Knowing how much of a hard man mobster his boss was, he couldn't quite work out why Shino explained how forgiving Tony was when he found out he had betrayed them during the biggest operation of their time. None of it made sense and now, he's being protected by the very man who put him in this dangerous position in the first place.

"I'm sorry Tony but you don't have a choice. Hand over the blonde or we won't hesitate to kill you"

Tony watched as the other four men stood to their feet. He was outnumbered. He turned to Naruto and put his hands on his shoulders and softly spoke to him. "I'm sorry, for everything. It wasn't meant to turn out this way. Just do what they say, I'll come back for you".

* * *

 **Uchiha Home, Tokyo**

Sasuke had eventually fallen asleep after hours of pondering. A full day had passed since the heist and he found himself utterly restless. After waking he noticed an eerie silence passing through the room and a sudden wave of loneliness attacked him. His thoughts drifted back to Naruto. The blonde is all that he can seem to think about as he hadn't got any closure. The uncertainty of his fate, what happened when he left that house? Did he die? Did he survive? If so is he been taken care of? So many questions and no possible way to get answers. He debated getting on the next available flight and flying back to London to check. Although he knew once he stepped foot into that country the mob would be all over him like a rash. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when his mother entered the room.

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Confused, upset, angry, grieving. You name it, I'm feeling it"

"Well, I have a little bit of good news that might perk you up a bit?"

"Oh?" Sasuke watched as his mother turned around to look at the open door the room in which he just entered. He stared in disbelief.

"Hey, Sasuke" a very healthy and very much alive pink-haired woman smiled at her husband.

To be continued.


End file.
